The Reason I Protect
by Tsurohito-Lianrie
Summary: Karena has grown up in Labyrinthia, spending most of her life bedridden and ill. Now finally that she's better, all she wants to do in life is befriend the townspeople and eventually find love. A suitor does end up showing his face, but it ends up being Zacharias Barnham, the man she most fears. How will she respond to his acts of love, and what will happen in her new life?
1. First Love and Fears

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own Professor Layton vs. Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney, its characters, or universe. All credit goes to the awesome people at Capcom and Level 5 studios for character and game design.**

 **Karena, however, belongs to ME. No stealing her without permission please. :(**

 **Also, small SPOILER ALERT for those of you who haven't played through the game or the extra content yet.**

* * *

"Excuse me Miss, but do you have a permit to sell your wares here?" the young knight asked the slightly strange and mysterious hooded female as he approached her.

She stood at five feet and four inches, and from what was visible, he could tell that she had pinkish brown hair, as a couple of strands fell over her chest from under the hood of her velvet red cloak that she wore. To protect herself further from the cold – as it was currently winter – she also wore a greyish green long-sleeved dress that almost touched the ground, but didn't cover her brown ankle boots.

She turned to face him before pulling off her hood, revealing the light peachy face of an angel, with wide clear light blue colored eyes and full light pink lips. He also saw that her hair was in a half updo bun, with her bangs left out, which were parted on the right and almost covered her left eye.

As the knight gazed at the young maiden's beauty in awe, he couldn't help but blush.

"Oh, no. I'm not selling my scarves; I'm giving them away." She answered with a soft smile, bringing the knight back to reality. "You see, I have been rather ill and bedridden a long while, which gave me lots of time for crafting and things – like knitting. Unfortunately, I've knitted too many to keep, so as I'm now better, I've decided to give them all away." – she then reached into her basket – "Would you like one Sir Knight?"

"Well…" he started sheepishly.

"Oh dear! I was not thinking at all! You probably have no need for a scarf, what with that full suit of armor and tunic you wear all the time." The young maiden continued before going silent in thought. "Oh! I've got just the thing!" – she then produces a blanket from the basket – "How about this? It should keep you warm during the chilly nights we've been having. Oh and look! The color matches your cape! Anyway, it is the only blanket I made, so you're lucky I have decided to give it to you!"

"Oh, no…I mustn't…" the knight started to protest, being as kind as he could.

"Would you please?" the young woman asked with a bright smile. "I worked my hardest on this one, and I would feel terrible if you didn't accept this gift…"

She then pouted a little, and batted her long eyelashes to make the knight's heart melt.

He blushed even redder, rubbed his neck and said, "If you insist…" and received the blanket from the kind and beautiful young maiden.

She smiled and waved as he walked up the street a little to converse with his fellow knights.

"Karena!" a far off female's voice called out to the pink haired woman.

She turned to see a blonde with twin braids and a fringe, and blue-grey colored eyes, who stood at five feet and one inch tall. She wore a white knee length dress with puffy elbow sleeves and blue green accents which was held up in the middle by a blue green corset. Hanging around her hips was a brown belt with a pouch, and tied around her neck was a red hooded cloak. She also wore loose brown boots.

"Espella!" the young lady dubbed Karena greeted in response happily as her friend approached. "How did it go?"

"Great!" Espella replied, showing her friend her empty basket. "How about you? Did you give all of your scarves away?"

"Well, no…But I did give the blanket I knitted to that kind knight with the long rainbow plumes over there."

"You mean Inquisitor Barnham?"

"What?" Karena gazed at her friend confused. "The kind knight over there…is Zacharias Barnham?"

"Look…" Espella explained, as the two of them gazed at the group of armored figures in the distance. "You can tell him apart from the other knights by his armor and cape. See how much more intricate and decorated it is?"

And it was true, as Karena could see the various falcon-like embellishments on his helmet, chest plate, leg and knee guards. Not only that, but his dark blue green cape had a gold design along the bottom edge, and she could now see the telltale fiery red hair of his peeking out from under his helmet.

Upon realizing that the kind knight was indeed Inquisitor Barnham, Karena travelled back through her memories to the first time she had seen him – at her first viewing of a witch trial.

She didn't know if it was his fierce sharp grey colored eyes and slightly disheveled fiery red hair or his fearsome demeanor – both resemblance of a falcon attacking its prey. But one thing was certain: the furrow browed man had struck fear into Karena's heart, and she had vowed to stay as far away from him as possible.

"…rena. Karena!" she head Espella cry out with worry, bringing her back to the present. "Oh dear. Look at you! You've become pale. Maybe we shouldn't have ventured out today…" – she started to lead Karena down the street, the opposite way from the knights – "Let's just get you back home and all warmed up, okay?"

Her friend only remained silent as she hoped that she would never run into Zacharias Barnham again.

 _ **Unfortunately Fate had other plans for the two of them…**_

"Looks like your fair maiden is taking her leave." One of the knights said suddenly.

Zacharias turned as soon as the knight had said this, just in time to see the maiden he had known as Espella Cantabella lead the pink haired maiden away.

"And you walked over here before asking her name." the other knight added as Zacharias watched until the two young women were out of sight.

"Someone has taken a fancy for sure!" the first knight commented teasingly.

"Not at all." Zacharias protested while blushing bright red again.

"But we saw you give in to her charms and accept her gift!" the second stated as he gestured to the blanket his superior had in his possession.

"She has definitely caught your fancy sir." The first pointed out.

Zacharias finally gave in and agreed; the mysterious maiden had caught his fancy, as she was beautiful and kind. But first he had to befriend her.

' _Next time we meet, I shall learn her name. It will be my vow when next we meet…'_ he thought with determination.

* * *

 **So what's going to happen with the knight who wants to become closer to the woman who's caught his fancy, and the maiden who fears him? You'll just have to keep reading to find out! XD**

 **Anyway, I'm so excited for this one! It's my first video game fanfic and I'm excited to share it with you all! Even though it might not be that popular (seeing as this is the third fanfic in the Professor Layton vs. Phoenix Wright list), I'm still posting it out there so someone can read and appreciate it. I do know for a fact that at least one person on deviant art has been looking forward to this for a while…**

 **Lastly, I've got most of what I want to write down, but seeing as I've only got a month before school starts (I work as a teacher's aide), I'm not sure how often I'm going to post new chapters. What I can say is that I'll be concentrating solely on this one, so if it ends up spotty, just know that I want this story to be the best that it can be. So don't be upset if I don't post in a while.**

 **Favorites, follows, and reviews are always welcomed. You can see pics of various scenes and things from this fanfic in my DA profile (link is on my profile here) in my folder. Hope you enjoy and look forward to this special journey! ;)**


	2. Fire Festival Confusions

Karena was lucky enough to evade the Inquisitor she so feared for a few months, leaving only rumors in her wake for him to ponder on. That is, until the Fire Festival while she was overseeing the baked goods table for Patty Eclaire…

"Look, I'm sorry but I cannot dance with you." She told a knight firmly with crossed arms. "Would you be interested in buying a baked pastry instead?"

"But that will be my fourth one!" the knight complained.

"Then I suggest you stop loitering around the table and go ask someone who is more available to dance with you." Karena suggested as politely as she could.

The knight said nothing, but frowned and turned away from the table before leaving into the crowd, shuffling his feet dejectedly.

"That will most definitely affect his work tomorrow." She heard a man say from nearby. "Why be so harsh on him?"

"Some men do not know that when a woman tells him no the first time, she really means it." Karena explained with an angered and annoyed expression on her face. "Besides, I'm doing my duty and watching this table for Ms. Eclaire. If I left to dance now, some thief might come and steal all these delicious goodies, and that would not be good for the baking business!" – she then turned her gaze to the man she was speaking with, and immediately closed up, blushing as she continued – "Oh! Inquisitor Barnham! Good evening…"

This time he wasn't wearing his helmet, which meant his tanned chiseled face was turned towards her. What really made Karena so nervous though, was that he was gazing right at her with his sharp grey colored eyes which rested underneath those seemingly permanent red furrowed brows that matched his equally red spikey hair.

"So you do know who I am. I was pondering on that for a while you see." Zacharias said, smiling with relief. "And yet I still do not know who you are. Might I have the honor of learning your name Miss?"

"My name is…Karena Edwards, S-sir…" she replied, acting bashful all of a sudden.

"Your name suits you well, Miss Edwards." The Inquisitor complemented. "As does your outfit; You look very nice this night."

And it was true, although her hair was no longer in a half updo bun, nor was she wearing her winter clothing. Instead her hair was all down and loosely curled, and a small strand had been braided and used as a sort of hairband. She wore a light blue knee length shoulderless dress, with sleeves that ended a couple inches above her elbows. To complete her outfit, she had a brown double belt around her waist, thin black ribbons tied around both of her wrists, brown boots on her feet, and a simple gold oval shaped locket on a black leather string was hanging around her neck.

"Thank you for the complements, Sir Barnham…" Karena stated in reply, catching on to what he was planning. "But if I didn't know any better, I would think that you are trying to flatter me for a dance."

"Why not then?" Zacharias suggested with no hesitation. "If we can find someone to take over for you, would you then share a dance with me?"

This question caught Karena off guard, as she thought once she had exposed his plans, she could turn him down and that would be that. But this man was persistent and cleverer than the other knights that served under him, and he was going to be tough to shake off. That is, if she could think of anything to say or do to do so, but for once she had pulled a blank.

For a few minutes, she stood, thinking silently until she thought of something to say. That's when Espella approached the table and asked her friend, "How is everything going so far, Karena?" – she then noticed Zacharias standing near the table – "Oh, good evening Inquisitor Barnham. Was I interrupting something?"

"Not at all." The Inquisitor answered politely. "I was just asking your friend if she would allow me a dance, permitting that she finds someone suitable to watch the table for her."

"I believe I can help you out with that." Espella stated, as she took her place behind the table. "Now you two may dance to your heart's desire!"

Karena turned quickly to face her friend with worry in her eyes as she said, "But Espella…"

"No buts Karena!" Espella scolded her friend gently. "I have seen you turn down too many men's affections for too long, and I am putting my foot down here! Didn't you say you wanted to find love someday?" – she paused and Karena nodded slowly in reply – "Well you cannot find it if you are acting so stubborn! Now I will watch the table, while you go dance with Inquisitor Barnham!"

She then gently shoved her friend towards Zacharias, who took her hand in his and led her to the crowd of dancing townspeople, Espella imploring them to have fun as they went.

The dance was quite a simple one really, as it repeated two steps between swapping partners. Luckily the new cycle had started just as Zacharias and Karena joined in.

It started with the male bowing, and the female curtsying, before the male came behind the female with his right hand on her waist, and the left holding her hand as they followed the pair in front of them, trotting in a large circle. Then, keeping their left hands touching, the male and female would face each other, dancing in a circle before the male and female proceeded to swap partners by going opposite ways of each other as the dance repeated itself.

All the while this was happening, Karena caught glimpses of Zacharias surprisingly having a great time. This confused her greatly, as the only side of the Inquisitor she had known this whole time was his serious "hunting" side. And yet, there he was, with quite the charming smile on his face, looking quite pleased despite his furrowed brows.

As the two met once more after a full cycle Karena chanced a glance at her dancing partner's face, and was shocked to see the way he was gazing at her. She couldn't figure what kind of gaze it was yet, but it made the blood rush to her face so quick that she became dizzy and lightheaded.

"I'm sorry…I cannot do this anymore…" Karena uttered as she quickly walked away from him.

Zacharias followed her immediately after, deeply concerned for her well-being. It didn't take him long to seek her out, as she didn't get that far before falling to her knees and holding her head as she shivered. He approached her quickly, gently placed his hands on her shoulders and asked, "Are you okay, Miss Edwards?"

"No…" Karena replied shakily. "Suddenly I do not feel so well…"

"Shall I escort you home?"

"No, Espella will…" Karena trailed off as she remembered that her friend was still busy.

"Espella is still at the table alone, as Ms. Eclaire has not yet returned." Zacharias told her after glancing over to where her friend was. "I shall escort you home, Miss Edwards. It is the least I can do. Can you stand?"

Karena hesitated for a moment before she nodded slowly. She then rose to her feet, with Zacharias helping the whole time, keeping her stable so she wouldn't fall and hurt herself. He then guided her to her friend, so they could let her know that Karena was going home.

"Oh no! I will drop by when I can to check on you later Karena." Espella said in response after hearing what had happened. "Oh, but what about your horse cart? I would transport it myself, but it is too heavy for me to pull alone. I just don't want anyone to steal it…"

"Then I shall pull it along," Zacharias offered gallantly. "While Miss Edwards takes her rest in the bench seat."

"Are you sure you can handle that, Inquisitor Barnham?!" Espella asked with surprise.

"Anything to get Miss Edwards home safely and keep her cart from being thieved." The Inquisitor answered seriously before turning his attention to the woman he was escorting. "Would you care to point me in the direction of your cart?"

Karena did so, and the two of them headed in that direction after saying their goodbyes to Espella. They then found Karena's cart near the north side of the square and Zacharias proceeded to help her up into the seat.

"What happened to your horse to cause you to pull your cart?" he asked curiously once she had been seated.

"I actually did not pull it all the way here myself. I got as far as the edge of my property before a couple of knights who were passing by offered to help." Karena replied willingly, knowing that she had no choice but to exchange words with the Inquisitor to prevent an awkward silence from happening. "And the whole reason is that my horse…is afraid of fire. Knowing that, I decided to leave him home and bring the fruit into town myself."

"That is understandable. You must care greatly for your horse to make that decision. Are you ready to leave?" Zacharias asked, as Karena then nodded in reply. "Where do you reside then?"

"Just south of here." Karena answered. "Though you must travel through the West Shopping Area and Town Centre, then take a right just before you get to Main Street. My estate is at the end of that path through the trees."

"Hmm. I did not know anyone lived out there." The Inquisitor commented with interest while he started to walk that way. "So what do you do for a living?"

"Oh, I don't really work. I mostly keep to myself, really."

"Who provides for you then?"

"Espella usually does. She buys bread and protein on my coin. I grow the rest in my garden."

"You seem really close to Espella."

"I have known her all of my life. Her and Sir Belduke. The two of them have been by my side every step of the way, bringing me back to full health."

"When we first met, you told me you were bedridden with an illness. You do not have to answer, but what is this illness that you had?"

Karena hesitated for a moment before she answered. "I was…too weak to even leave my bed. Some moments I couldn't even move parts of my body. I'm just glad that the treatments and medicines that Sir Belduke has administered worked and I can move around freely now." She then winced a little and lay down on the bench seat, making it creak a little.

Zacharias heard this and stopped a moment before he looked back and asked, "Are you still not feeling well, Miss Edwards?"

"My head suddenly started spinning." She replied with closed eyes. "I just need to lie down and rest in silence for a while."

"Very well then," the Inquisitor agreed. "I shall let you know when we get to the edge of your estate."

He then continued the trek silently, until he had just passed the tree line at the end of the path. Zacharias announced that they had arrived at their destination as he took in his surroundings.

Beyond the wall of trees he saw a wide open space, with many trees evenly spaced and a simple two floor house that stood at the far end of the area. To the left of the house was a small square footage of land, with various vegetables growing in the rows of dirt. On the other side was a stable for one horse, and a place to park the horse cart.

"Home sweet home." Karena stated with a soft smile.

"What types of trees are planted here?" Zacharias asked as he made his way to the house.

"A variety of fruit trees." She replied simply. "Apple, cherry, peach. I even have a few berry bushes."

"What do you do with the fruit that you pick?"

"I usually give baskets of them to those who have helped me and my friends. I do have quite a lot left over though, even after using some of them myself."

"Why not sell them?" Zacharias offered out of the blue. "You could make a deal with the man who handles the produce at the Market. I believe he could be happier if he had a deal with someone closer to here."

"You know and care a lot about this village Sir Barnham."

"Of course. What kind of knight would I be if I did not have any clue who or what I was defending?"

"Good point…"

Karena then instructed him to park the cart over by the stable, which was closed for the night. After that, she was helped down by Zacharias and led to her front door.

"Will you be okay, here by yourself?" he asked, still showing signs of concern for her.

"I'm here alone all of the time." Karena replied with a smile, causing him to become more worried. "I'll be okay. Espella will check on me later like she said she would, so there is no need to worry."

She was then about to go inside and say goodbye for the evening, when Zacharias suddenly uttered, "Wait!...Will I…see you again soon?"

"I…do not know…" Karena answered truthfully. "Sometime though for sure. Now that I can move and walk about, I will be venturing out in the town more." – a heavy silence fell between them, and she felt it was time say farewell to the knight – "Goodbye then, Sir Barnham, and thank you for escorting me home."

"Goodbye…Miss Edwards…" she heard him say in response as she entered through the door to her home.

Leaning up against the door, she let out a small sigh of relief before placing her head in her hands. _'Why did I ever share my whole life story with him?'_ she thought. _'I'm supposed to be afraid of the man…am I not?'_ – she dropped her hands and slid down until she was sitting on the floor – _'Oh, I am so confused. I do not know what to think of him now…'_


	3. Driven Away

Karena wasn't the only one who was confused, as Zacharias' thoughts of her were jumbled up too.

At first she had been so open, talking to him with a delicate smile on her face, and then the night of the Fire Festival, it seemed like she was so distant and shy, as she had closed herself off from him and wasn't fully willing to share everything with him. This caused him to come to two conclusions; either she disliked him a little, or she had something to hide.

It couldn't have been the latter, because she had told the truth, whether or not she was sharing with him willingly. Which only meant that she disliked him. In what way? He wasn't sure, but he would figure out how to eliminate that dislike in order for the two of them to become closer. For he had surprisingly developed feelings for her that could only be confirmed once she would agree to spend more time with him.

Luckily an opportunity arose sooner than he thought, as he had spotted her at the Marketplace, speaking with the produce man.

She had her hair styled back into the half updo, but instead of a bun, it was a sort of ponytail. He could also see that the hair that fell behind her back ran in small wavy rivers until they ended at the middle of her back. This time she was wearing a wide collared brown dress that ended just a few inches above her ankles, with puffed shoulders, which were tied underneath with dark red ribbon and were widened at the wrists. Underneath that was a tanned yellow dress, which was slightly longer than the brown one, as it was visible from the collar, sleeves, and bottom. Around her hips was a wide corset belt, on her feet were brown flats, and around her neck was a dark red ribbon choker. She had kept the locket tied around her next from last time.

"No, no, no, no, no!" Zacharias could hear the man saying as he approached. "You see all this?! If I agreed to sell your fruit on top of this, then I'd have too much fruit to handle! So go away, and take your fruit with you!"

"What is going on here?" Zacharias asked with concern as he stepped in, causing Karena to jump with surprise.

"S-Sir Barnham!" she said, blushing lightly. "I did not see you there…"

"I am glad to see that you decided to venture out sooner." The Inquisitor stated in response, showing her a charming smile. "And you took my advice to heart too."

"I had already been thinking of doing this from the beginning; you just gave me the means to go through with it." Karena replied, refusing to give him the satisfaction of giving him credit. "Anyway, I have brought some fruits to sell to this man, but he refuses to even give our deal a chance."

"Why is this so?" Zacharias asked the produce man. "Surely it would be easier for you to get as much produce as you can from areas closer to here."

"That would be true, but not today." The man replied. "She'd have to beat my main shipment or I'd end up with more fruit than I can handle. I'd have to give away fruit for free, and that's not good for business!"

"Why not cancel your main shipment?" Karena asked further.

"That's just the thing." The produce man answered with a shrug. "No one knows where the shipment comes from. It's just there when I start my day. So I'm sorry but that's how it is."

Karena thought for a moment, hoping to plan something to do to make him reconsider. When nothing came up, she sighed and went to one of the baskets in the back of the cart, before coming back up to the man with an apple.

She then offered it to him humbly and said, "Please take this as an apology for taking up your time sir." – the man received it casually – "Thank you for at least hearing me out. Goodbye then…"

The produce man watched silently as she walked back to her horse and started to lead it away. Zacharias started to catch up to her, and that's when the man stared down at the humble offering that he was given.

He looked it over with narrowed eyes and then shined it a little with his shirt before he took a bite. Instantly his eyes widened with surprise, as he then began to call Karena back. She quickly returned, asking the man if she had left anything behind.

"No, no. I was just wondering…" the produce man pondered aloud before he went on to ask. "Is this apple, by any chance, used in Patty's fritters?"

"Oh, yes." Karena answered truthfully. "She uses all of my fruit in her baking and pastries."

"No wonder the old girl hasn't been buying from me lately." The man said with a chuckle. "Tell you what; I'll make an exception for you. I take this basket off your hands, put out some advertising and free samples, and if your fruit sells out by the end of the day, then we have a deal."

At the mention of this Karena's face lit up with a bright smile, as she agreed and proceeded to give the produce man one of her big baskets of fruit. "Thank you so much for giving me this chance sir!" she exclaimed, brimming with happiness.

"It's no problem at all Miss." The produce man said in reply, shaking the back of his head. "Hey, give Patty my regards."

Karena agreed to do so, before saying her goodbyes and starting on her way to the bakery to give Patty her fruit for the day's baking. She was giddy for a while, until she realized that Zacharias was still by her side, walking with her to her next destination.

"Th-Thank you…" she uttered shyly, blushing all the while.

"What for?" the Inquisitor asked. "I did nothing. It was all you."

"Well yes, but you were the one who suggested I go to the produce man in the first place." Karena explained. "And for that, I thank you, Sir Barnham."

"Please, I was just doing my duty in helping you Miss Edwards." Zacharias replied, red tingeing his cheeks ever so lightly. "It is what any knight would do…"

The two then spent the rest of their walk in silence, until it came to them saying their goodbyes in front of the bakery.

"Miss Edwards, it is my wish to no longer be formal with you…" Zacharias suddenly told her as they came to a stop at the storefront. "May I…call you by your first name instead…Karena?"

At his utterance of her first name, Karena's heart stopped as she gazed at him with shock while a dark pink blush crept up on her cheeks. For a moment she was speechless and then she answered with, "Y-Yes I guess…I-I don't see why you sh-shouldn't…"

"Farewell then…Karena…" he said softly.

"Y-Yes…Goodbye…" she replied, still surprised and a little shaken up by what just happened.

Zacharias then walked away, leaving her with her scrambled thoughts. Once he had gone, she turned to her cart and took a deep breath to calm herself down.

' _Why does my heart betray me so?!'_ she thought indignantly, holding a hand to her chest. _'I cannot feel the way I think I do for this man! Not when he-!'_

She stopped, feeling the tears brimming up in her eyes and quickly blinked them away before telling herself that she needed to hide these feelings away forever. Unfortunately it was too late for that, as Zacharias was more determined now than ever to befriend her, now that he could call her by her first name.

He seemed to be everywhere Karena was, and everywhere she was going to be. She understood that it was quite a small village, but somehow she knew that he had planned to be where she was. Whether it was the Marketplace, on a walk in town, or even the Library, he would always seek her out and made sure to say hi before trying to make small talk with her. At first she had tolerated it for a couple of weeks, but as it went on longer than that, it was getting harder for her to keep the feelings that she had bottled up. So much so that she could bear it no longer and lashed out at him.

"Look, I appreciate your kindness, but I need some time away from you!" she uttered loudly, losing control of her words after he had greeted her on her way from her home to the main street. "Maybe even forever, because the truth is that I never even liked you in the first place!"

Zacharias' expression changed immediately, as if he had been petrified with shock and a broken heart, and that's when Karena had realized that she had made a terrible mistake. She gasped softly with sorrow filled eyes as her hands covered her mouth before she quickly went on to say, "I-I'm sorry…I didn't mean-."

"I know very well what you meant…" Zacharias told her stiffly with a hand held up to stop her from continuing. "I shall do as you wish and leave you…Goodbye…Miss Edwards…"

These words cut deep into Karena, as she could only watch the Inquisitor grow smaller as he walked further and further away from her….

* * *

 **Sorry for the cliffhanger, but I had to put it in, as this and the next chapter would be way too long for my liking. But don't worry, as I am one chapter ahead in writing so there will be no delay in putting up the next chapter! Just wanted to go ahead and put that out there for you guys, and thanks for reading, favoriting, alerting, and reviewing!**


	4. Apologies

For weeks the two didn't interact, as Zacharias was true to his word, and Karena had been so hurt that she couldn't even dare to glance at the man without tearing up with sorrow. She tried to hold it in of course, but Espella and Patty knew better, as the both of them had acquired a keen eye for noticing when Karena had bottled up something within.

"Okay I've had enough of tiptoeing through the tulips." Patty announced with her hands on her hips and a stern motherly gaze aimed at Karena.

Patty Eclaire is a short stout woman with dark colored eyes and red hair, which oddly enough related to her job, as it was styled to look like breads. She wore a simple dark pale green dress with puffed elbow sleeves under a white apron. She had simple brown shoes on her feet, a white handkerchief on her head, and she was never seen without her dusty purple pink oven mitts on.

"You glooming around the place isn't good for business, and it isn't good for you either." She continued before her gaze softened a little. "So please tell us what's got you so down."

Karena was a little tight lipped for a while, refusing to dump her burdens on her friends, until she was reassured. That's when she had told them everything; her initial fear of the Inquisitor, then her confusion following the Fire Festival, her regrettable annoyance at his innocent attempts to befriend her, and finally the harsh words she had used to push him away…forever. The tears finally flowed, and at last Karena felt a little better once she had shared everything.

That is, except for the feelings she had locked up in her heart.

"Don't you feel better now, darling?" Patty asked once she had finished and calmed down with a cup of tea.

"Yes, actually." Karena replied, showing a sense of relief.

"That'll teach you to share instead of bottling it all up!" she scolded gently, taking Karena by surprise. "Now I hope you know what you need to do next."

"I must apologize." Karena stated with determination before quickly losing heart. "But I do not know where to find him besides in the courthouse, where I would dare not set foot. After all, he has been avoiding me as much as I have him."

"Then it would be best to wait it out, until the man is ready to reciprocate and agree to patch your relationship back together." Patty concluded with her helpful advice.

Karena agreed solemnly, hoping that she could patch things up with the Inquisitor soon and put an end to how terrible she was feeling.

Surprisingly, Zacharias felt the same, as he couldn't bear to stay away from her any longer. In fact, whether Karena knew it or not, she had stolen his heart, even if she had broken it with her harsh words. Surely she didn't mean to, as he finally realized that he had caused her to feel that way with his constant presence around her. And even if it was her that pushed him away, it was his fault first and foremost. So after waiting one more week, he decided to be the first to apologize.

Armed with a small bouquet of purple hyacinths* he headed off to the bakery, not wanting to impose if he had chosen to approach her at her home. Luckily for him he had remembered what times Karena had frequented the bakery, as it was her morning drop off and he had wanted to drop by for some sustenance anyway. And he was right, for her horse cart was parked right near the bakery, meaning that Karena was indeed there. He took a deep breath, and started his slow walk to the door.

"Oh Karena, what luck!" Espella announced from her place at the counter, as she had been watching the bakery for Patty. "Look who is coming right to the front door!"

Her friend, who was sorting through the fruits for the various pastries to be made, looked to where Espella was pointing and froze. Right through the open door she could see Zacharias making a beeline right for them.

Karena then became flustered, as she scanned the area for a hiding spot. Finally her gaze stopped on the staircase leading to the second floor, as it was the only place hidden from view, because it faced the back of the building.

"Karena where are you going?!" Espella asked as she had noticed her heading to the stairs. "I thought you were going to apologize."

"I was, but then I realized that I'm not ready to face him!" Karena replied. "I'm sorry, but can you handle this for me?" She then retreated to her hiding place, waiting and listening for what was going to happen up front.

"Karena!" Espella pleaded before her attention was called to Zacharias, who had just stepped in.

He took a look around, and then turned his confused gaze to Espella while asking, "Where is Miss Edwards?"

"She…had to step out for a moment." Espella answered hesitantly. "I don't know when she will be back though…"

"Ah well, when she returns, will you give these to her, as a token of my apology?" he asked while handing the flowers to her. He then started eyeing the various breads and baked goods that were on display before he went on to ask, "Would you happen to know what her favorite bread is?"

"Oh, that would be Patty's famous walnut bread." Espella replied.

"Then I shall buy a slice for her." Zacharias announced as he paid for the treat. "May I ask you to relay a message to Miss Edwards for me?" – Espella nodded in response – "Please tell her that I wish to mend our relationship soon, as I never meant to impose on her so in the first place."

He then left, and as soon as he was out of sight, Karena emerged from her hiding place.

"Karena you could have been friends again if only you hadn't hid yourself." Espella told her. "Did you not say that you felt terrible and wanted to make up?"

"Yes, but now I don't know!" Karena replied with worry. "I'm so confused. My heart says to apologize and make up, but then my head says no, as I dislike what he does during those trials! What do you think I should do?"

"Follow your heart." Espella said to her. "Look past his persona in court. It is him, but it's only a part of the whole. He left you a bouquet after all, and he bought you a slice of your favorite bread. That shows he cares, so give him another chance at least."

Karena was moved by her friend's words, as she agreed. She was about to tell her friend that she was going to go find him and make up, when Zacharias suddenly walked back in.

"I was so concerned with Miss Edwards that I've forgotten to get something for myself." He said while scratching the back of his head sheepishly.

He then noticed Karena with her back turned towards him, but went about his business as he picked his snack and paid for it. He was then about to walk out the front door, when Karena suddenly spoke up, stopping him in his tracks.

"You are just going to leave without saying anything then?" she asked loudly.

He turned around, and was surprised to see her mad expression and tear filled eyes. His heart leapt a little in his chest and red tinged his cheeks as he then answered with, "I only thought you wanted to be left alone, as your back was turned."

"N-No!" Karena retorted. "I was just…a little nervous!" – she paused, looking down and away while blushing – "I was…waiting for you to say something…"

Silence fell between the two of them as Zacharias took a few steps towards her until he stood about a foot in front of her. She looked up at him, and that's when he spoke.

"Miss Edwards…No, Karena. I was a fool for only thinking of myself, as I unknowingly imposed on you, not thinking of how you felt about it." Zacharias explained to her calmly. "I will understand…if you still do not wish to see me after this, but before I do so, I want to apologize for my ungentleman-like behavior." – he paused and took her hands in his gauntleted ones – "I am truly sorry Karena. Would you find it in your heart to forgive me?"

She blushed in response to his holding her hands but nonetheless began to reply in the same calm fashion.

"Before I do so, Sir Barnham, I…need to tell you that I am sorry for how I have hurt you with my harsh words." Karena told him after she removed her hands from his. "I truly did not mean them, for I was confused in my thoughts for you. But now that my head is clear, I want to give…us…a second chance." – she paused and held out her right hand for him to shake – "So will you agree to be my friend – for real this time?"

Zacharias took one look at her outstretched hand before a smile lit up his face and he closed the space between them in a tight but gentle hug. Upon their connection, Karena tensed up a little and uttered, "O-Okay. Overstepping boundaries here…" He then pulled away, apologizing, and then decided to take his leave, but not before promising to see Karena the next day.

Once he had gone, Karena rested her head on the counter and asked out of the blue, "Oh, what have I done Espella?"

"On the contrary Karena," her friend answered with a smile. "I believe this is the start of a wonderful relationship between the two of you!"

* * *

 ***Purple Hyacinths mean "I'm sorry" in the language of flowers.**

 **Hey just wanted to apologize for all the possibly confusing timeskips. I'll try to keep it up and make it easy for you to understand just how much time has passed, whether in the story or as a little description here in the afternotes. Anyway, just wanted to get that out there, and as a little teaser, I'm just gonna say the next chapter will be all about a certain little white puppy…**


	5. Constantine

Another month had passed, as Zacharias and Karena surprisingly became closer, even to the point where they would refer to each other as very close friends. Karena even started to call Zacharias by his first name, eventually giving him the nickname of Zachary.

The two of them had gotten to know each other so well in fact, that Zacharias felt that it was time to let Karena in on a little secret he had been keeping for a while now…

"Zachary?" Karena asked with surprise as she saw him walking down the path towards her and her home. "What brings you out here so late in the afternoon?"

And he could tell that it was rather late, as she was wearing what she usually wore while doing afternoon yardwork around the orchard. This consisted of a wide collared pale pink top, with puffy elbow sleeves which was worn underneath a loose brown grey shawl-like vest, and faded blue capris. She still wore the choker and the necklace, and her hair was up in a ponytail to keep it out of the way and to keep her neck cool. You would think that she would wear a normal pair of shoes while doing the yardwork, but she still wore her flats so she could remove them easily to climb up into the trees.

Zacharias had of course known this, as the first time she had surprised him by jumping out of a nearby tree after checking the fruit up there. Of course this hadn't happened this time, as he had arrived on her property when she was putting her gardening tools away.

"I haven't seen you in a while, actually. I'm glad you decided to use your free time to come see me though. I was sort of starting to miss your company…" Karena continued, before noticing something different with his face. "Oh Zachary this scar…" – she reached up to touch it ever so gently, until she realized what she was doing, and pulled her hand away – "Where did you get it? Did a fellow knight nick you while training? Or perhaps it might have been your…Wild Ride?"

At the mention of that last thing, Zacharias'' face went bright red, as he stuttered aloud, "K-Karena! I-I did not realize that you witnessed that…embarrassing event…"

She giggled a little in response, and said, "Who _didn't_ see it, what with that big dog spooking your horse that threw you off and then commenced to drag you around by your ankle which was caught in its reins! It was priceless!" – she then noticed the sullen expression on his face – "Oh come now Zachary! You'll look back at this and laugh someday!"

"I highly doubt that…" he muttered aloud, still blushing. "Anyway…about my scar…" Zacharias trailed off, just as the two of them heard a far off barking.

"What was that?" Karena asked curiously while trying to see where the sound was coming from.

Suddenly they heard the barking again, and this time a small puppy followed, bounding down the path towards them. He was a Bichon Frise*, standing just under a foot tall, with soft curly dull white fur. Oddly enough, the fur atop his head was roughly in the same style as Zacharias'. Around his neck he wore a simple collar with the knight's badge on it.

"Oh how cute!" Karena uttered, while her face lit up as the puppy came into view. "Zachary how could you hide this little guy from me?"

"Well that is sort of…a long story." he replied as she immediately went to pick up the pup. "Oh, wait! I would advise against that! He is not yet…trained…" He trailed off, as the dog didn't growl at her like he did with him. Instead, the pup was all too happy to give her kisses on her cheek.

"Aww, that tickles!" Karena stated with a giggle. "So what is this cutie's name?"

"I chose Constantine."

"Oh how fitting!" Karena then realized something as she turned her gaze to Zacharias. "Wait a minute…Did you get your scar from this little guy?"

"Regrettably…yes." Zacharias answered before he went on to tell the tale of how he and Constantine met.

It started not too long after the event of "Barnham's Wild Ride", when chickens were disappearing, and dogs and children were being attacked left and right. The conclusion that the knighthood had come to was that a witch was behind all of the events that were happening. She was elusive for a while, until Zacharias had her cornered at a barn one rainy evening.

Unfortunately the witch – revealed to be a small pup – escaped into the forest but Zacharias was in hot pursuit. After a while of running, he finally came to a clearing where all the chickens that had been stolen were piled up in front of a large dog. Immediately he made the assumption that not only was the large dog was the small dog's mother, but that she was also dead. Not only that, but the large dog was the very one that had spooked his horse, and the one his horse sadly trampled.

The small dog's actions had moved Zacharias so much, that he feared for him. So he hid the dog from the mobs at the tavern – with Rouge's permission – until everything had died down.

"At the tavern, the dog attacked me, and that is where I acquired this scar." Zacharias finished. "Not only that, but when everything had died down, I saw to it that Constantine was regarded as a Knight of the Inquisition, as you can see by the collar badge around his neck."

"Oh what a sad…and beautiful…story!" Karena commented with tearful eyes between sniffles. "And so very admirable. No wonder you were so moved to help out this little guy. I would too, if I were in your place. He's just too cute and fluffy to leave all on his lonesome…" – she then paused, as she noticed a few light brown patches on the dog's fur – "Zachary, have you not been properly grooming Constantine?"

He hesitated a moment before realizing that he couldn't lie to Karena, and so he answered with, "Unfortunately yes, but for a good reason I assure you. You see, the two of us do not see eye to eye just yet."

To prove his point, Zacharias moved his gauntleted hand – palm up – towards Constantine, who suddenly started to growl. He pulled it away, and the pup calmed down.

"Do you see it now?" he continued. "I have even tried to train him, but instead he decides to attack and bite my armored forearm. He usually does what he wants and just follows me where I go."

"Well that's only because while you are in your suit of armor, you frighten him because he can't take in your scent." Karena told him in response, noticing his immediate bewildered expression. "Here I'll prove it to you. Remove your gauntlet and then give me your hand."

Zacharias did as he was instructed before placing his hand in hers slowly, with his palm facing up once more. Karena blushed a little at the surprising warmth and softness of his large hand, but quickly calmed down and brought it to Constantine's muzzle for him to smell.

The pup was a little hesitant at first, but eventually sniffed the knight's hand and even started to lick it a little.

"See? It's a trust thing. He trusts you Zachary, enough to follow you around. All he wants is for you to trust him just as much." Karena told him. "The two of you have become a family, and family members trust each other so they can work together better." – she then noticed the look on his face – "You look like you want to say something Zachary…"

"Uh, no. I did not want to say anything…" he replied while blushing and looking away, finishing in thought. _'Apart from the fact that I wish to include you in my family…'_

She gazed at him silently for a moment before continuing as she said, "Anyway, let's get you cleaned up and groomed, shall we?"

Constantine barked in reply, and Karena set him down on the ground before proceeding to get out all she needed to bathe and groom a dog.

One bath later, Constantine was restored back to his pure white self, but Karena wasn't finished yet. She disappeared back into her house for a few minutes, and then came back out with a small vest with the same pattern as a knight's tunic, and a small knight's helmet with plumes.

"He just didn't look knightly enough, so I thought these might help." She said while equipping Constantine with the clothing items. Once she had done this, she took a step back to admire her work and then she continued with, "Perfect! The very picture of a heroic knight and his faithful knightly companion!"

"I must say, I did not see this coming…" Zacharias commented while gazing at his new and improved partner with slight surprise.

"Sorry. I couldn't help myself." Karena said in response. "Besides, this little guy has won my heart. How could I not help him?" – she then noticed that it had gotten a little darker outside – "It's getting a little late. Would you…like to stay for dinner?"

"Actually, I must get back to work. Thank you for the offer though." The Inquisitor answered politely.

"Oh…okay. See you tomorrow then?"

"Of course."

Zacharias then begun to leave with Constantine right by his side, but then remembered that he wanted to say something more.

"One last thing; would you keep what I have told you today a secret?"

"Of course! My lips are sealed Zachary. Have a good night."

"You too Karena…"

* * *

 ***Bichon Frise is the breed of dog that Constantine is. They look so adorable that I want to get one of my own and name it after him!**

 **Anyway, now that Constantine is in the picture, he's gonna start playing a pretty big part now! I'm so excited about the chapters to come! I would tell you what's coming, but that would spoil you guys too much and it wouldn't be that much of a surprise!**

 **Last of all, thanks so much for the reviews and faves! They really keep me going guys so thanks to you so much!**


	6. Love Confessions

As Zacharias continued his training of Constantine – this time with trust, as Karena had said – the two of them had become just as close as Zacharias was to Karena. Although with each moment that he spent with her he only fell deeper in love with her.

 _ **Love.**_

That's what it was that he felt for her from the very beginning.

Love at first sight was he felt, but did she feel the same? He wouldn't know unless he expressed the way he felt towards her.

But in what way would he attempt to do so? And if he did, what would he do if she accepted him? What would he do if she rejected him, even? Would the two of them go on as friends if she did?

One thing was for sure; he would definitely have to think it out and weigh his options for a while. And he did so, before choosing to write her a letter which would express all of the feelings he had developed for her.

From then on, all of his free time spent at home was used to write his heartfelt letter to Karena. Quite a lot of stationary sheets were filled with the wrong words and thrown away before the letter was finished and ready to deliver. At first Zacharias thought he might hand-deliver it to her, but it would probably end up being an awkward exchange between the two of them, so he turned to the next best thing instead…

' _There's Lady Karena, Master! Let's go say hi to her!'_ Constantine barked happily before attempting to run over to her.

"Whoa now. Hold up little guy." Zacharias said as he stopped his companion from going any further. "I need to give you the letter first."

He then pulled out the envelope and proceeded to give it to the pup, but Constantine only backed up, growling and whimpering.

' _Shouldn't you be giving that to her yourself Master?'_ he barked with concern.

"I would deliver it myself, but I…I cannot." His owner replied as red tinged his cheeks. He then thought of something and continued by saying, "I shall give you a treat if you do so."

As soon as Constantine heard the word "treat", his eyes widened and his mouth began to water. _'I'll do it Master! I'll do anything for a treat!'_ he barked happily.

"Good boy Constantine!" Zacharias announced. "Now take this letter, and go deliver it to Karena." He then held out the envelope, and the pup took it gladly before scampering over to Karena.

"Oh, hello Constantine!" she greeted as he approached. "But why are you here without Zachary?"

' _Actually, Master is over…'_ the pup started, gazing over to where Zacharias was, but stopped when he saw his master signaling him not to give his position away just yet. _'He'll be coming along soon.'_ Constantine finished. _'But he wanted you to have this.'_

The pup then dropped the envelope at her feet and took a couple steps back. Karena gazed at the letter quizzically as she bent down and picked it up. She was about to open it, when her attention was called to the produce stall.

Once her business there was done, Karena turned back to the pup and said, "I have to leave now Constantine. Say hello to Zachary for me okay?" She then walked away with her horse and cart in tow.

' _Wait Lady Karena. You're supposed to stay here and read the letter!'_ Constantine whimpered and howled to her as she only got further and further away. _'LADY KARENA!'_

The last howl of his caught everyone's attention in the area, and Zacharias quickly made his was to his companion.

' _I'm sorry Master!'_ Constantine barked as an apology as he hung his head in defeat. _'I couldn't do anything to make her stay…'_

"It will be okay Constantine." Zacharias said in response. "I shall make it right and catch up to Karena soon. But first a reward is in order." – he then pulled out a couple of dog treats and placed them in front of his companion – "You have earned them buddy."

The pup hesitated for a moment, feeling that he didn't deserve the treats. But his owner had given them to him, so he ate them up graciously.

A little while later, Karena had arrived at the bakery, leaving her letter on the counter as she and Espella took care of the fruit she had brought. She then began to help Espella around the place a little, and that's when her friend discovered the curious envelope.

"Is this letter yours Karena?" Espella asked as she picked it up, looking at it.

"Oh yes." Her friend answered while walking up next to her and stopping there. "Constantine delivered it to me earlier. I have not yet read it though."

"Constantine delivered it?" She gazed at Karena, who nodded in reply. "Maybe it was important then. You should probably read it now."

Karena looked a little puzzled at first, but accepted it from her friend, took the letter out of the envelope, and read it. By doing so, she found out that it was written by Zacharias, and that the contents of the letter were rather…very heartfelt and passionate. His true feelings in word form made Karena's heart sputter as she read them, and her cheeks became a deep red in response to them.

"Oh dear…" she uttered after finishing. "I need to sit down for a minute…"

Once she had done so, Espella asked, "Are you okay Karena?"

"Y-Yes. I just got a little light headed, that's all."

"What was written in the letter to make this happen?"

"Zachary…" As she uttered his name her face seemed to become redder. "In the letter, he wrote…that he l-loves me!"

"Karena how wonderful!" Espella was happy for her friend, but quickly became concerned when she saw the tears in her friend's eyes. "Why are you crying though?"

"What is so wonderful, dears?" Patty asked as she entered the bakery.

"Inquisitor Barnham has fallen in love with Karena, and told her so in his letter to her!" Espella answered with slight bitter sweetness, still concerned for her friend's tears.

"I hope those are happy tears then."

"That is what I was just asking…" Espella then turned to her friend with an expectant look on her face, and asked the question once more.

Karena hesitated at first, the tears threatening to pour down her face at any moment. "I am…grateful that he has come to feel this way for me." She finally said. "But my feelings for him are still so conflicted. So I cannot give him an answer and return his affections!"

"Calm down now dear. It'll be okay." Patty answered her gently. "I am sure he will understand and wait until the day when you do."

"But what if I don't fall in love with him?" Karena questioned further.

"Don't worry your little head about that dear. Just take one day at a time. You'll know how you feel about him soon."

Karena nodded and wiped her tears away, just as Zacharias walked in through the door.

"Oh dear! Espella would you mind coming with me to the back to check our stocks?" Patty asked the blond haired girl out of the blue.

"But Aunt Patty, we just checked them the o-." Espella stated in response with confusion, but stopped mid-sentence when she realized what the woman was up to. "Oh yes. Let's go check in the back now."

The two then disappeared to the back, leaving Karena with Zacharias to converse alone.

"Hello." Zacharias greeted with a small smile.

"Hi…" Karena replied softly, a light tinge of pink appearing on her cheeks.

A long silence followed, as the two of them stood across from each other, trying not to make eye contact. Finally they both looked at each other blushing and said, "So listen I…" at the same time.

They both became surprised at this, and blushed even more as they stuttered their words.

"I think I heard you first Zachary, so say what you were going to say." Karena suggested, rushing her words a little.

"No you go first, I insist." Zacharias retorted.

Karena was taken aback at his reply. "Are you sure?"

"Yes…"

"So I…read your letter Zachary." The both of them blushed heavily at the mention of it. "And I am afraid…that I cannot return you affections at this time…" – she trailed off and noticed that he seemed to be getting a little downhearted – "Ah, but! But I am not opposed to spending some…romantic time with you to find out how I truly feel about you!"

Zacharias' expression quickly changed from depressed to highly confused as the uttered a "Huh…?"

"You know…like a romantic dinner, or an evening stroll together…Little things like that." Karena explained hesitantly, but did so as if she had been dreaming of doing those things with her significant other.

"Oh…right." Zacharias uttered, dumbfounded. "So...what would you like to do first?"

"Oh, anything is fine with me. But we could start with a simple dinner possibly..." Karena replied.

"Great then I shall plan for one. Although it might be at least a week before I have another free night, is that okay with you?"

"Yes. I am not opposed to it."

And so the two of them made plans to have dinner together, although they did not foresee the weather threaten to turn for the worst...

* * *

 **So at around this time it has been a year since they first met, and about nine months of getting to know each other, just to clarify for you guys.**

 **Also, a final reminder…I'll be starting work again next week, so I'll have less time to write and stuff. I will still try to submit new chapters every week, if not as soon as I finish the chapter. Just giving you guys a heads up so you're not like, "Where's the new chapter?!" Anyway, have a good one everyone!**


	7. First Date?

"Oh dear! Zachary you're soaked to the bone!" Karena commented after the two had ducked under an overhanging balcony to keep out from the rain. "Sorry I had to use your cape. If only I had known it would rain tonight, then we would be safe and dry under an umbrella instead…"

She then gazed out onto the deserted streets already filled with puddles, as it was raining hard and fast. It was so hard, that you couldn't even see a mile in front of your face.

"No…I am sorry Karena." Zacharias suddenly announced, grabbing her attention. "I did not foresee this sudden change in the weather. And do not worry about the cape. If you are safe and dry, I am all too happy to be soaked in your stead."

Karena's eyes widened with shock, and she blushed while saying, "But you'll catch a cold!" in protest with concern.

Zacharias opened his mouth, about to console her when the door they were standing in front of suddenly opened, revealing a very intimidating young woman with her hands on her hips and narrowed eyes aimed at the couple.

She was as tall as Karena, with green colored eyes and short red hair that was parted in the middle and styled in loose knotted pigtails that rested in front of her shoulders. She was dressed much like a pirate, wearing a striped grey tube top under a lilac vest. She also wore puffed reddish purple pants cinched at the waist with a black belt that had a heart shaped buckle and stuffed into black knee high boots that had a one inch heel. Wrapped around her head was a tan bandage, around her neck was a mauve choker, on her hands were black gloves, and attached to her belt was a money pouch and dagger.

"Oh I did not even realize we had run right to the tavern." Zacharias stated, as he recognized the woman at the door. "Pardon me Rouge, but would you let us inside for a moment; just until the rain stops."

"Fine, but you've got to dry off first." The woman named Rouge replied. "I don't want you leaving puddles all over the place."

"But I cannot remove all of my armor and clothing without a dry set…" Zacharias blushed a little. "Therefore I shall stay out here, but let Karena in at least."

"That won't be necessary." A male's voice announced from behind Rouge. "You can borrow some of my clothes Barnham."

The man now stood beside the tavern owner and the two got a good look at him. He was five feet and eleven inches tall, with blue colored eyes and dark blue – almost black – hair that was pulled back into a ponytail at the nape of his neck. He wore a simple loose dark green shirt which was tucked in halfway and its sleeves were rolled up to his elbows. He also wore dark grey pants that were tucked into black boots much like Rouge's.

"I do not want to trouble you Nero." Zacharias told the man. "So I shall politely decline."

"Oh come on Barnham." The man named Nero said with a smirk. "Do you really want to leave this beautiful young lady all alone in here with all those drinking men?"

Zacharias then realized the error in his thinking, and followed Nero inside. Karena followed Rouge to the bar area at the same time.

As she sat there, she gazed around the quite roomy establishment. It was well lit with a large candle lit chandelier hanging from the ceiling. Several tables and stools were scattered here and there, with drinking men sitting at them. Behind the bar where she sat were large barrels, possibly filled with drinks. Off to the side was a staircase leading to the second floor and possibly various rooms that were lent to various visitors.

"So you're the infamous Karena Edwards I've been hearing so much about." Rouge spoke up, bringing Karena's attention to the woman behind the bar. "Want something to drink while you wait for Zach to finish?"

"Do you happen to serve tea?" she asked, earning herself a blank gaze from Rouge.

"Then water, perhaps?"

Still silence…

"I don't think my stomach can tolerate any alcohol…"

Suddenly Rouge slammed her hand down hard on the bar which made Karena jump. "You think that because this place is a tavern we serve only alcohol?!" she asked loudly with narrowed eyes. "We serve juice too you know!"

"Oh, s-sorry! I'll have your best juice then." Karena stuttered with embarrassment.

Rouge sighed and relaxed, before commencing to grab a glass to fill with some tomato juice. Once Karena had been served, she continued by asking "So…what has Zachary told you about me?"

"I don't think I should go into specifics. I mean he should really tell you himself…" Rouge answered. "But they are all good things. He's really smitten with you. Almost to the point where it's started to annoy Nero, as he can't get a woman to fall for him at all."

Karena said nothing, as she could only blush at the answer she had just heard. At that moment, the various men drinking and conversing noticed the beautiful young lady sitting at the bar and started to move in.

"What is this…?" Zacharias spoke up as he approached the large crowd around the bar.

A few men looked back, noticed the malicious aura around the knight, and backed away, revealing Karena sitting at the bar with Nero sitting right next to her, looking like he was being a flirt. Karena – who didn't suspect him at all – noticed Zacharias had finally come down and greeted him happily, before blushing at his drastic change in appearance.

As he did borrow Nero's clothing, it was very much in the same style. He chose to wear a fitted dusty purple shirt with elbow length sleeves that also slightly showed how toned his muscles were. He matched Nero in wearing the same pants and boots, though the boots came halfway up his calves.

"What a bummer…" Nero commented, feeling a little jealous. "You look better in my clothing than I do!"

Zacharias chuckled a little before he said, "Worry not. It is only for the time being." He then took a seat to the left of Karena and ordered a juice for himself. "I am sorry that I had to leave you alone down here for so long Karena." He said to her sincerely.

"Oh, that's okay Zachary. I got to know Rouge and the men really well." She replied with a smile. "And I have found Nero's company to be quite enjoyable."

"Karena you are truly a kind woman indeed!" the dark haired man uttered graciously with tears in his eyes. "I would love to marry such a kind and beautiful woman as you, so what do you say?"

This last comment earned him an intense blush from Karena and a glare shot from Zacharias.

"That is…quite flattering Nero, but I just met you tonight." Karena told him before blushing as she continued. "Besides…I am…already with Zachary…"

Nero froze with shock at this, while it was now Zacharias' turn to blush. Rouge burst out in a fit of laughter however.

"Way to go Nero! You've fallen for a woman who's already taken!" she barely said between fits. "That's a first even for you!"

Nero then hung his head in defeat, while Karena – who was now feeling a little guilty – tried to console him by apologizing. He stayed like that for a while, until he startled everyone by suddenly sitting up with a loud roar.

"Zacharias Barnham!" he shouted as he arose from his seat, glaring at his rival. "I challenge you to a sword duel!"

This earned quite a few surprised expressions, but only Rouge had something to say about it. "You better take it outside then." She said seriously.

"What?!" Nero protested. "But Rouge it's raining!"

"Well I won't have you wrecking my tavern!"

"We can move the tables-."

"No! Take it outside or you'll find yourself sleeping out there tonight!"

This statement made Nero silent, as he shuffled towards the door to see how bad it was outside. When he saw that the rain had cleared, he perked up and tossed Zacharias a wooden sword. As he caught it, Nero asked, "You still up for it?"

"I never gave you my answer in the first place." The knight replied gallantly. "And my answer is no. I have no desire to duel you."

Once more Nero became downhearted, before his gaze fell on Karena. "What if…we up the stakes?" he asked with a sly smirk. "If I win, I can have Karena's hand in marriage." – Karena blushed while Zacharias narrowed his eyes – "But if you win, you can keep her. What do you say now, Barnham?"

Zacharias thought for a moment, before answering with, "Very well, if you promise to leave Karena be as well, should I be victorious."

Nero nodded in agreement, as he then led Zacharias outside as the men cheered and started placing bets. The two women hung back at the bar though, not wanting any part in the brawl.

"Ugh, men…" Rouge complained aloud with crossed arms. "They can be so bullheaded sometimes, though what can we do without them?"

"Why does it have to be me that they're fighting over though?" Karena asked with her head resting on the bar in defeat. "Why can't it be some other thing?"

"Because Zach cares so much for you." Rouge answered simply. "He's defending your relationship out there."

"That's what I don't get…"

"What?!" Rouge became surprised. "Now I'm interested…Just what is Zach to you?"

"Well…at first I feared him, and then as I willingly opened up to him we became very close friends and he didn't seem so scary after all." Karena explained calmly, before becoming confused and tearful. "But then when he confessed his true feelings for me, I became conflicted and now I do not know if I can return his affections, even after knowing for a while now…"

For a long time neither of them spoke, as the only things they heard were the men shouting outside and the loud cracking of the wooden blades clashing against each other."

Finally Rouge stated, "I think you do know exactly how you feel about him."

"How…?"

"I saw it in your face as you spoke about him." Rouge smirked a little. "It's the same kind of expression that Zach has when he talks about you."

Karena could only blush in response, as she seemed to become even more confused and lost in her thinking.

"That's the problem Karena! You're thinking too hard!" Rouge made her point by slamming her hand on the bar's surface. "Listen to your heart instead!"

Karena was surprised at first, but then paused as she closed her eyes and placed her hands gently over her heart. "It's true…I have grown quite fond of Zachary…" she uttered softly. "But how do I know for sure whether it is love or not?"

"You do this…" Rouge answered with a smirk before finishing her reply by whispering it into her ear.

Karena blushed intensely as she heard it, and when she was done pulled away saying, "I-I am not confident enough to attempt that!"

"It's the only way that you'll know for sure." Rouge told her with a shrug, before the both of them heard the defeated cry of Nero from outside. "Looks like its decided then. Zach will be keeping you after all."

The men all walked back in, some counting their winnings, and others hanging their heads in defeat as they were the ones who had lost the bet. Zacharias and Nero were the last to enter, their clothing sopping wet and covered in mud.

"Don't mind us Rouge." Nero announced. "We'll just be going upstairs to clean up and change…"

"Hold it!" she shouted before he took another step. "You better remove those muddy boots before you dirty my nice clean floor."

"Ah…right…" Nero mumbled sheepishly as he then took his footwear off. Zacharias did the same and then the both of them disappeared upstairs once more.

"Well, it looks like I haven't won you tonight Karena…" Nero stated with a sigh as the two of them approached the bar, Zacharias in tow with his armor on once more. "Which means I'll have to honor Zacharias' word and leave you be. But that doesn't mean I can't get revenge for my defeat! I'll practice my sword skills even more before I'll challenge you again Barnham!"

"I shall be looking forward to it." The knight replied with a smirk."

"I will not rest until I'm known as the man who defeated the strongest knight in Labyrinthia!" Nero boasted loudly.

"In your dreams…" Rouge told him, before turning to the men in her establishment. "Alright guys, its light's out!" – groans in protest were heard from the men – "Come on, I can't stay open all night even I need sleep!" The men then unwillingly started to straighten and clean up the place, still groaning.

"It has gotten quite late." Zacharias commented as he turned to Karena, offering a hand to help her out of her seat. "Are you ready to go then?"

She smiled and nodded, before placing her hand in his. She then turned to say goodbye, and that's when Rouge winked and gave her a thumbs up – a sign of encouragement.

' _Maybe I will try attempting what she whispered to me…'_ she thought as Zacharias began to escort her back home. _'After all, it might be the only way to know how I truly feel for sure!'_


	8. First Kiss

On their way to Karena's house, Zacharias told her in thrilling detail how his duel with Nero went. "He has great potential to become a Knight of the Inquisition." He finished. "But it is a shame that he spends a great portion of his time trying to court women…"

"He is as skilled as you then?" Karena asked curiously as the two of them walked down the path to her house.

"Very much so…" Zacharias trailed off in thought as the two of them came to a stop at the front steps. "Has he…perhaps become the target of your affections?"

"No of course not Zachary!" Karena answered quickly. "He might be very flattering and yet enjoyable to spend time with, but he is not the kind of man I want to be with in a romantic way."

Instantly Zacharias felt the urge to ask what kind of man it was that she did want, but decided against it, for he did not want to pressure her. This in turn caused an awkward silence to fall between them, which Zacharias broke by wishing her a goodnight. He then turned away and made a move to leave, but Karena calling out, "Wait Zachary!" brought him back to her.

"What is it Karena?" he asked with concern.

"Ah, um…could you…close your eyes for me?" she answered with great difficulty, blushing a deep red.

"What for?"

"I want to give you something, but I cannot do it while your eyes are open…"

The knight gazed at her silently for a moment, confused at her words. But he decided to consent to it, closing his eyes with expectations and ponderings about what her gift was going to be.

In the meantime, Karena was thinking that she was utterly crazy for trying to pull something like this. But she quickly cleared her mind and gently cupped Zacharias' chiseled face in her hands before pulling it closer to hers.

This made him blush a little, as he could feel her soft breath on his lips. He wanted to open his eyes to see what Karena was up to, but only shut his eyes tighter. Suddenly he felt a peculiar pressure of softness pressing up against his lips. As soon as it was there, it was gone, as he opened his eyes to see that Karena had pulled away from him. The two gazed at each other blankly, before the realization set in. Eyes widened and cheeks went bright red, as Zacharias stumbled over his words.

"I closed my…and then you…Did we just…?" he managed to utter as Karena began to realize what just happened.

"Oh, what have I done?!" she said with great distress as she turned away from Zacharias to hide the teary eyed embarrassed look on her face. "I just thought about what Rouge said and before I knew it I was…" – she trailed off into sobs – "Zachary, I'm terribly sorry but please don't expect to see me ever again!"

She was about to run up the stairs and isolate herself again for a few more years, when the knight quickly grabbed her wrist to stop her. "Karena, you know I wouldn't be able to live if you disappeared from my life once more…" he said softly.

She stopped and gazed back at him with wide eyes, tears still threatening to pour down her cheeks. She said nothing in protest, nor did she struggle against his gentle grip, so he continued. "What I truly want to say though…is…" Zacharias told her, being quite serious about the matter. "Karena…if you would permit me, I would like to reply to your kiss…with my own."

"You actually want to…kiss me back…?"

"Yes Karena…very much so…"

She turned her gaze away, thought for a long time, and then finally gave a small nod in reply before turning her whole body to face his.

Zacharias then let go of her wrist, and brought her closer to him by wrapping his right arm around her waist. Then, after raising her chin ever so gently with the other hand he closed the gap between their lips. Instantly Karena tensed up at the contact, but after a moment relaxed into it, letting her tears flow down her cheeks, thus making the kiss a little salty. He was about to pull away out of concern for this, but she stopped him by deepening the kiss while resting her left hand on his cheek. He immediately reciprocated this, and moved his left hand to the back of her head, enveloping her in his arms.

This went on for a while, before the dark clouds in the sky poured down on them as suddenly as it had done at the beginning of their date. The couple pulled apart in surprise before taking cover under the porch, then got caught in a surprising fit of laughter, as they both looked hilarious – like someone had dumped a bucket of water on them.

Once the laughter had died down, Zacharias turned his loving gaze to the woman standing beside him and said, "I love you, Karena Edwards…"

At this moment, everything became clear to Karena, as she now knew exactly how she felt about the loving knight in shining armor standing before her, and expressed them in six simple, life changing words…

"I love you too, Zacharias Barnham."

 **-The Next Day-**

"So nothing really interesting happened last night?" Espella asked, making sure that her friend hadn't left out any details of her first date.

"Apart from the sudden downpour and the events at Rouge's tavern, nothing really happened." Karena answered normally.

"What a shame." Patty commented. "I would have liked to see you so sure of your feelings for the Inquisitor…"

"Same here." Espella agreed, pouting a little.

Karena didn't say anything, but blushed a little while flashing them a warm smile, just as Zacharias stepped into the bakery.

"Good morning ladies!" he greeted quite happily with a charming smile.

"Good morning Sir Barnham." Patty replied as she moved to her place at the counter. "Will it be the usual for you then?"

"Yes ma'am, but add on a slice of your finest walnut bread." The knight said to her while she got his order ready to go.

After he paid for it, he turned to face Karena, placing the slice of her favorite bread into her waiting hands. "Thank you Zachary," she said, grateful for the gift. "But you really didn't have to."

"I felt that I did…for the woman I love." He then gave her a quick peck on the cheek, before saying farewell.

Unfortunately as he was heading towards the door, his soft gaze was still trained on Karena that he came dangerously close to running into the doorframe.

"Oh, Zachary watch out!" Karena warned him just as it happened. "Oh dear…are you okay?"

"Not to worry. It was just a little bump." Zacharias answered, still in a good mood.

"Do you want me to take a look at it?"

"No need. I shall see you later Karena." He then disappeared out the door, leaving Karena giggling and shaking her head at what just happened. She then turned her to the two women there with her, and that's when she saw their surprised expressions.

"You are such a fib Karena!" Espella exclaimed, upset with her friend.

"What?!" her friend uttered with shock. "I lied about nothing. I just chose not to tell you that part yet…"

"Well you've got to now!" Patty told her. "You can't just let a scene like that go without an explanation!"

Karena thought for a long moment, before flashing them a playful grin, as she gave into their begging. "Alright, alright! I'll tell you!" she said with a smile while starting to blush. "Zachary had just walked me home, and he started to leave after wishing me a goodnight. That's when I remembered what Rouge had told me to try earlier…"


	9. Lover's Spat

Before the couple knew it, a whole year had passed in the blink of an eye, and every townsperson had found out by now that the two were together and very much in love. They all helped out, giving advice that really wasn't needed, but supported their relationship nonetheless. The knights even grew to respect Karena, as they were thankful that her influence had softened Zacharias' heart, thus creating less of an intimidation factor in the workplace.

But it wasn't lollipops and gumdrops forever, as all relationships tend to have one breaking point. Zacharias' and Karena's began with this one specific question…

"How is it that I fail to see you at any trial Karena?" Zacharias asked after they had finished their picnic lunch – a regular event that the two of them became accustomed to.

Karena hesitated in response to the question. The truth was that she had been avoiding it and that whole part of his life, because her viewpoint and his were far from the same. She felt that it probably would've been bad if she had kept anything from him now, when they had been together for so long.

So she hoped for the best and answered with, "I…do not like the tension in that place, let alone the chanting. They make me very uneasy…"

Hopefully he would just leave it at that and drop the subject, but that wasn't the case, as he continued to ask about it. Zacharias was concerned of course, and she understood that, but she didn't want the truth to break their relationship apart. Unfortunately their conversation led to that as Karena was forced to tell him her true feelings that she had kept from him for so long.

"I just…do not like the way that the Inquisition condemns the females that they put on trial!" Karena uttered with tears of concern in her eyes.

"But they are witches. They must be put on trial and cleansed by fire. It is the law." Zacharias said in his defense.

"What if they are innocent?!"

"There is proof that they have committed the crime."

"What proof?"

"Evidence…and witnesses of the act."

"What if they are framed by the witch when she testifies as a witness?"

"Why are you so adamant in claiming that these women could be innocent?"

"That girl you put on trial all those years ago…" Karena said shakily. "Her name was Elizabeth. She was a poor girl, jumping from job to job just to buy even a crumb for dinner. She wasn't a witch at all, and you along with those witnesses sent her to the flames!"

"Karena that girl was a witch. She told me the truth." Zacharias said steadily, before pausing in thought as the answer of this whole argument came to him. "If you are on her side…perhaps you might me a witch also…"

This infuriated Karena, as she stood glaring at him with tears flowing down her face. "If you came to that conclusion Zacharias Barnham…" she told him firmly with a shaky voice. "Then we shouldn't even be together!"

She then took off running away from him, ignoring his calls for her to come back.

"Blast!" the knight uttered angrily. "You have done it now Zacharias…And just when I was thinking of asking her _that_ …"

For weeks Karena gave him the cold shoulder, a drastic change from shy avoidance to outright ignorance. Whenever the two happened to be in the same place, she would just cross her arms, pout, and leave the area without so much as a word or loving gaze towards him. This in turn caused a great conflict within him, as her argument began to take root in his thoughts. Of course it was his duty to send the witches to their fiery end, but Karena's viewpoints had made such an impact on his hands. He shouldered these thoughts for a long time, and even brought them to a particular trial…

"…nham. Inquisitor Barnham!" the judge stated loudly, waking the Inquisitor from his thoughts.

That's right…He had been in the middle of a trial, the woman's life in his hands, and he had chosen to go ahead with it, regardless of his conflicting thoughts on the matter.

"Are you alright?" he asked further with concern.

No. He was far from alright. He was at war with himself and the woman he loved more than anything was possibly never going to talk to him. In fact, he was never going to be alright until he made things right with Karena.

"Inquisitor…?" the judge questioned further as the knight silently closed his eyes.

"Please forgive me, but I cannot continue with this trial until I set things right with the one I love." Zacharias announced before he turned and darted out the doors, disregarding all of the shocked knights on guard he had passed.

It was evening, so he knew that she would be at home around this time, and immediately ran in that direction. As he passed the tree line down the path to her house, he noticed her standing outside.

"Karena!" he shouted out to her with a tone of urgency in his voice.

She started and looked at him with shock as he came to a stop in front of her. "What are you doing here?!" she asked. "Isn't there a trial you should be at right now?"

"Yes, but I left in the middle of it." Zacharias replied, causing her to become more surprised. "I left because I could not go on, without apologizing to you first."

"But Zachary…your job…" Her gaze softened as she became concerned. "Isn't it more important?"

"At this point in time…Nothing is more important to me than my relationship with you…" he told her calmly while pulling her into an embrace. "I am sorry I ever questioned you Karena. Can you ever find it in your heart to forgive me?"

She let out a sigh, before wrapping her arms around him in response. "Of course I forgive you. After all, I felt that you didn't really mean it and it was a petty argument…but you are a fool!" she said, ending her statement with an upset pout aimed at him. "Do you even realize what you were risking when you left that trial?!"

"Yes, it is true that the High Inquisitor may have my head for this…" Zacharias replied, showing the littlest hint of fear in his tone. "But I would rather be on her bad side, than on yours."

"You are too chivalrous for your own good Zachary…" Karena commented as she started to blush. "Anyway, you must go back now." – she pulled away before turning him around – "The longer you stick around here, the angrier she'll get. She might have even sent a small battalion to come get you."

"Very well then. I shall go…" He trailed off while gazing at her longingly over his shoulder.

Karena saw this and flashed a small smile before pulling him down to her level and giving him a kiss on the cheek. "Come back later and you might just get yourself a home cooked meal." She offered.

Zacharias smirked as he then took the opportunity to plant a kiss on her lips. "I shall take you up on that offer my love." He said.

"Now go Zachary!" Karena told him with a smile. "You cannot afford to dawdle with your job in danger!"

She turned him around once more and gave him a little shove in the right direction to get him going before he lost his job. After all, she would have to support him and his work life, if she really was going to eventually become his wife.

She was hoping on it, in fact…


	10. A Troublesome Engagement

The seasons passed, winter approached, and with it, the Labyrinthians donned warmer clothing to protect themselves from the bitter cold. Not only that, but the anniversary of when Karena and Zacharias first met was coming up fast, and the knight had something very special planned for that day…

"Where are we going Zachary?" Karena asked, slightly distressed as he led her blindfolded through the streets.

"Do not worry. We shall be there soon my love." He replied.

Just as he had said, they came to a stop, and Zacharias removed the blindfold. She blinked a little as she got used to the sudden brightness, and then gazed at her surroundings as she said, "Why did you take me here…" – she trailed off, smiling as she realized where they were – "Oh Zachary…This is where we first met!"

"It is indeed." Zacharias agreed with a charming smile. "And this day also happens to be the anniversary of when we first met."

"Oh, so it is!" She returned the smile with her own warm one.

A silence then fell between them, and Zacharias took this moment to grasp both of her hands in his. She looked on in surprise and wonder, as a tinge of pink colored her cheeks. It was then that the knight spoke.

"Karena, we have known each other for only a few years, and yet the hurdles we have overcome proves that together, we can prevail over anything." Zacharias stated seriously with nothing but love in his eyes. "Now, what I want more than anything is to see your beautiful smile every night before I fall asleep, and every morning as I awaken…" – he paused, blushed a little and cleared his throat – "A-Anyway...what I really wanted to ask was…"

His cheeks went darker and he glanced at the ground before slowly lowering himself until he was kneeling in front of her. Her eyes widened with surprise while he continued with, "Karena Edwards…Will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

Instantly her face went red, and she teared up, but she showed no hesitation in smiling and giving her answer. "Yes Zachary! I will!" she exclaimed.

Zacharias smiled in response, chuckling as he arose, picking up his fiancée by her waist and spinning her around once, before he set her down once more. He then pulled her into a gentle and loving kiss, and then pulled away while removing something small and round out of his pouch. Zacharias then took her left hand in his, and slipped it onto her ring finger.

She gazed at the ring fondly, finding it to be a simple round diamond on a rose gold band. But it still took her breath away; as it was a heartfelt gift from the man she had grown to love more than anything.

"Oh Zachary…" Karena uttered in awe. "It's beautiful!"

"It suits you well my love…" the knight muttered lovingly in her ear.

She giggled while blushing, and he pulled away before he asked, "Would you like to dine with me?"

"I would love to." Karena replied as she took his outstretched hand.

 **…..**

In the weeks that followed, the newly engaged couple drastically changed their lives to adjust in supporting each other once they would get married. Although Karena still didn't quite like the trials held in the courthouse, she took the time to listen to all Zacharias could share about them, and she would come for frequent visits as well. And Zacharias still took his last argument with Karena to heart, thoroughly questioning the suspect and witnesses until he was sure of the witch's true identity.

This of course had its fallbacks, as the questioning made the trials run longer and in most cases, later into the night. This in turn caused the High Inquisitor – Zacharias' superior – to become concerned and then infuriated with his overall recent performances in his job. So much so, that she took her complaints straight to the Storyteller…

"What brings you here at this late hour, High Inquisitor Darklaw?" the Storyteller asked, as he gazed out the window of his audience room, which was just a small space windowed on one side, and decorated with red carpeting and curtains, and various candle sticks along with an elaborate throne.

The Storyteller was a very wise man, as he was the one who watched over all Labyrinthia from his tower, and documented the stories of all who resided there. His stance was quite dignified and although his back was turned towards her, she knew exactly how he looked, for they had met like this more than once.

The author of the Story had short wavy light grey locks which were parted in the middle, and very sharp grey eyes, one of which was covered with half a mask, owlish in design. He also had some facial hair; a mustache and a goatee. He wore the same type of tunic as the knights, but it was longer, so much so that it draped to the ground. Over that he wore black robes with an upturned collar and red accents. The sleeve's shoulders were puffed, the ends were long, and like the tunic, it also touched the ground. Around his neck was a peculiar bow, with a large sun badge in the middle of it, around his waist – and only visible from the back – was a gold medieval girdle belt, and on his fingers were various rings and even a few claws.

"You know very well why you have come here." The High Inquisitor answered with crossed arms and an irritated look on her face.

Darklaw stood at five feet and seven inches tall with purple black hair and icy aquamarine colored eyes. Her hair was long in the back, twisted and tied in a low and loose ponytail, and short in the front, curled and resting on her collarbone. It was parted on the left side of her face, with the bangs brushed all the way to the right. The left part was braided and tucked into bun covers that made her look like she had cat ears.

She wore a mauve bodice top with long sleeves, gold accents, and golden colored epaulets on her shoulders. Attached to her right shoulder and draped across her top was an aiguillette*, and hanging off her bodice were various strips of cloth, fashioned almost like a skirt. She also wore tight pants that matched the color of her bodice, black knee high boots that folded over at the top with gold accents and a one inch heel, and a yellow whit bow was tied around her neck. To top it off, she had golden clawed gauntlets on.

The Storyteller remained silent, so Darklaw thought it best to go ahead and tell him anyway.

"I am displeased with Inquisitor Barnham's recent job performance." She announced. "Trials have run too long, and witches have walked free. Everything will fall apart at this rate!"

"Are you suggesting we retire the Inquisitor?" the Storyteller asked slowly.

"No. It would be far too much trouble to find a replacement."

"Then what is the cause for this sudden change in how the trials are run?"

"I believe the problem is in the form of a young maiden named Karena Edwards." Darklaw narrowed her eyes as she said the woman's name. "Her viewpoint has influenced him to change his and therefore caused this mayhem!"

"I am guessing that you already have ideas on how to solve this then."

"We must take Miss Edwards out of the picture." Darklaw said calmly. "It is the only way that everything will return to the way it was."

For a long time the Storyteller was silent in thought and contemplation. So long, in fact, that the High Inquisitor became impatient and said, "You must decide what is more important – this new development you are interested in…or your daughter."

He was silent for a moment more, and finally answered with, "Very well…You may do as you wish." – he paused – "Just…try not to put her on trial. I fear that she may not survive the trauma, considering what she has faced in the past."

Darklaw said nothing, but wondered why the Storyteller would ever be that concerned for someone other than his daughter as she walked out the door with plans to get rid of Karena Edwards forming in her head…

* * *

 ***An aiguillette is pretty much that rope thing that hangs from one of the shoulders of a military person and drapes across their middle.**

 **Also a fun fact! I was going to have Zacharias propose to Karena on his horse as he rode in one of the parades, but thought that he probably wouldn't do that, so I had him propose to her like this in this chapter. Just thought it would be good if you knew how I originally wanted it to be. Anyway, see you in the next one!**


	11. A Terrible Misfortune

Once the two made their plans for how to remove Karena from the picture, it was set into motion, starting with the distribution of the new Story. On the leaves of paper that fluttered into the townspeople's waiting hands it said that a powerful witch would threaten the town, turning many people to stone while leaving no tracks to follow.

This caused the townspeople to become horrified as they fled to their homes once the parade had ended. Only one person was left on the streets alone…Karena. She was afraid, but she was more concerned with something else that she wanted to discuss with Zacharias as soon as possible. So she waited at the guarded gate that led to the Knight's Garrison for him to come out.

Karena waited for quite a while before he finally did, just as evening was starting to fall. He saw her and approached her with a worried expression on his face.

"Karena what are you doing out here all alone so late?!" Zacharias asked as he grasped her upper arms gently. "Did you not read the new story?"

"I wasn't alone Zachary. In fact, I was having a nice conversation with the knights guarding the gate here." She replied, before becoming concerned. "And I did read the Story. I just wanted to discuss how it will affect us…"

Zacharias also became concerned after she said this and told her, "I have finished now, so I shall walk you home Karena. We can talk as we go," while starting to guide her towards her house.

Once they got a good pace going, the knight continued. "So what is it about the Story and us you are so concerned about?" he asked.

"Well…I was just hoping that we would get married soon, now that our plans to do so are finished…" Karena answered slowly, blushing a little. "But now with this Story in effect, you will probably be busier than ever, and I fear that we may never wed…"

Zacharias suddenly stopped once she spoke these words and immediately drew her into a warm embrace. "Do not ever let that thought pass your mind my love." He told her sternly, bringing her in even closer. "We _shall_ be wed. It will just be a little while before we do so." – he pulled away and gazed into her eyes with a reassuring smile – "Just think of this as an opportunity to make sure everything is in order for our special day."

"Very well Zachary. I shall wait patiently until the witch is captured and we can breathe easy." Karena agreed, still feeling the tiniest bit of worry. "I just want you to be careful Zachary…This witch might turn out to be quite a threat."

"I promise you that I will be very careful." He stated in reply while caressing her cheek. "Now let's get you home safely. I would not forgive myself if any harm came to you on my watch."

They finished their walk home, and Zacharias wished her good night with a loving kiss, before heading off to his place….

In the weeks that followed, the whole town exercised great caution, making sure to be extra alert and returning to their homes before the sun set. Some were still caught unawares though, as they were found on the streets once every week or two in the morning, turned to stone with fearful expressions permanently plastered on their faces.

This made the Knights of the Inquisition busier than ever, with the paperwork building up and less time for breaks. It also meant that Zacharias had less time to spend with Karena. She understood though, as she would check on him when she could, and bring meals as he wasn't eating properly due to his being swamped so much work.

Zacharias was grateful for his supportive fiancée but it caused great worry that she would return home most evenings alone. To remedy this, he offered to send a free knight with her, but she politely refused, telling him that it's usually still light outside when she goes, and that she's on extra alert for any suspicious characters.

Karena usually did and got home safely, but this time she decided to stop by Rouge's tavern to see how everyone was doing. Unfortunately the tavern was closed for the night, as the doors were shut tight and the lights turned off.

"I guess even they are on alert too…" Karena muttered under her breath.

"Yeah, this witch has caused quite a stir in the town." She heard a young man say from behind her. She turned around and saw that it was Nero while he continued. "Where is Barnham? Shouldn't he be walking his fiancée home in these dangerous times?"

"No, he is far too busy with everything that's been going on…" Karena answered as she trailed off and then quickly recovered. "But I understand and support him the best I can. How is your sword training doing?"

"Rather slow." Nero replied sheepishly. "I might have more drive if you were by my side…But Barnham won, fair and square, and I'll continue to honor his wish." – he paused as he gazed up at the sky – "It's getting pretty dark. Do you want me to walk you home in Barnham's stead?"

"No, you're already here and I don't want to endanger you by keeping you out too late. I'll be fine if I run." Karena said quickly while taking his hand in hers. "See you tomorrow?"

"Of course." The young swordsman agreed as she nodded and then ran off in the direction of her home.

The next morning, Karena arrived at the market for business, only to find a scene that had become commonplace in the town since the first petrified victims were found.

Knights guarded a roped perimeter to keep the area clear of soiling hands. Closer to the middle of the area was Zacharias along with small group of knights, who were probably searching the crime scene and putting together what had happened.

Karena left her horse cart over to the side, as the produce man was out of business for the moment, and approached the knight who was standing the closest.

"Who was the victim this time…?" she asked sadly with concern.

"I am sorry Lady Karena," the knight answered seriously, not moving from his position. "But I have been ordered to not get any of the townspeople too involved. I suggest you go about your day as if nothing has happened."

' _I highly doubt that would be possible…'_ Karena thought, just as she got a glimpse of the victim, who turned out to be…

"No it can't be…Nero?!" she uttered with shock as she got a good look at the statue of the man. "But I was just with him last night!"

"What?!" the knight was surprised by what she had told him.

"I was with him! We spoke last night!" Karena was dead serious. "You must let me speak with Zachary. I want to help all I can with this case if I can at least make it clear to him…"

The knight was silent in thought for a minute, before he sighed and led her to the man in charge. "Sir, we've made a breakthrough." He told Zacharias. "A witness who was with Nero last night has come forward."

"Where is this witness?!" the Inquisitor asked urgently. "I must speak with them immediately!"

"Well…the thing is…" the knight said slowly, trailing off as he stepped aside to reveal the witness.

"Oh Nero…If only I had known this would happen…" Karena said softly as she got a better look at him.

Instead of fear, Nero's expression was one of determination, as he was frozen in an attacking stance, while holding his sword in a horizontal slicing motion.

"Karena?!" Zacharias uttered with shock. "You are the witness?!"

"Well I did not see what happened to him last night," she answered truthfully. "But I was with him sometime before this happened."

"What were you doing exactly?"

"I had some time, so I dropped by Rouge's tavern to see her. It was closed, and that's when Nero approached me. We just talked for a bit and then parted ways."

"That is all you did?" Karena nodded. "Did you happen to notice anything or anyone suspicious?"

"No, I did not…But why would the witch target Nero, who could harm her easily if this hadn't happened…?" Karena trailed off in thought, before her eyes widened with realization and her face went pale. "Unless…..No!"

She started to tear up, and her fiancé moved to comfort her, but she only inched away from his reach. "Nobody touch me! That is how the witch chose her targets!"

"What do you mean?!" Zacharias asked.

"Everyone I touch, or come into contact with…is turned to stone by the witch. I took Nero's hand in mine as I said goodbye, and this happened to him!"

"But what about me? We have touched many times before and yet I have not been petrified."

"She might be afraid of you, but I want you to be safe." Karena announced seriously. "Let us see what the witch does…when I vow to not touch anyone at all…"

"But Karena!" Zacharias started to protest.

"I must do this Zachary, to keep the people safe." She stated with determination. "Even if it means that I might have to seclude myself once more, I will do it if it will keep my friends and my love safe from harm…"

After that day, Karena stayed in her corner of the town indefinitely. Zacharias was against it at first, but soon came to accept her seclusion, as it had surprisingly worked. For weeks the witch had been quiet, and the town seemed to relax a little, but this was only the calm before the storm…

Karena had been closed in for far too long, and decided to chance one short outing. She only had to avoid touching anyone. How hard could that be?

Unfortunately that's not what the witch had in mind, as he took her chance to strike when Karena passed a young girl in front of an alley. A few moments later, Karena found herself coming back to consciousness in the alley.

"Wha…?" she mumbled while opening her eyes. "Where am I?" She stood up slowly, looking out the alleyway to one of the streets. "Why am I here, when I was just out on the street…?"

She then trailed off, and turned around to take in the rest of her surroundings. Standing there behind her was the girl she had just passed, turned to stone with a Talea Magica laying by her feet.

Karena went very pale at this sight, as she backed up against the brick wall. She moved along it, until she reached the street and made a run for it. She didn't know where she was heading, but somehow she had made her way right to Zacharias.

"Karena what is the hurry?" he asked her with concern. "Why are you out on the streets?"

"I didn't do it Zachary! I swear!" his fiancée pleaded, tears streaming down her face. "You have to believe that I didn't do it!"

"What are you claiming that you did not do?" the knight questioned further.

She looked around cautiously, before she took him aside and explained everything under her breath. "And when I woke up a few minutes later, she was there, petrified." she finished.

"So you were rendered unconscious?"

"Yes."

"You must lead me to the girl you passed."

Karena nodded and did as he had asked; only to find Darklaw there with a group of knights already at the scene. As they approached, the High Inquisitor began to question Karena.

"A witness has come forward, telling me that they saw you here Miss Edwards." She said. "Is this true?"

"Yes…" Karena replied truthfully. "But I became unconscious."

"This witness also told me that you were the one who cast the spell on this poor girl." Darklaw ignored the latter statement, as she gestured to the statue behind her. "What do you have to say about that?"

"She did nothing! She said she lost unconsciousness!" Zacharias exclaimed as he stepped in.

"Do you have proof of this?" The Inquisitor went silent while she continued. "Miss Edwards, you are under arrest for petrifying countless innocent people as the Stone Witch. Take her to the cells."

The knights hesitated for a moment before taking her arms as they apologized to her. She only smiled and went with them willingly….

"I am telling you; Karena is not a witch!" Zacharias exclaimed as he slammed his hands on his superior's desk.

"Unless you have proof, I am not letting her go free." Darklaw stated calmly. "Whether you do find any or not, she will still burn. No one has stepped forward to defend her."

"Then I shall be her defender." The Inquisitor announced. "Just give me the time to find the proof."

Darklaw was silent for a minute before she answered with, "You have until tomorrow morning."

"Thank you." He said with a courteous dip of his head. He then left the offices down to the holding cells below…

"I must find proof by tomorrow morning to prove your innocence." Zacharias told Karena when he approached her.

"Okay." She agreed. "I'll give you the key to my house. You should find all the proof you need there." She then handed him the key, and he received it graciously.

"Will you be okay here for the night?"

"Yes. The knights are guarding me, so I'll be just fine."

"I love you Karena."

"I love you too Zachary."

He then kissed her goodbye through the bars of the cell, and left with the court artist to her house. The two of them stayed there all night, and found nothing to indicate that she was a witch. In the morning, Zacharias hurried to the High Inquisitor to report his findings…

"Karena is innocent." Zacharias announced proudly. "I have sketches and hard proof to show in today's trial."

"It is too late Inquisitor Barnham." Darklaw told him simply.

"Did you already put her through the trial without a defender?!"

"No."

"Then what happened to her?!" Zacharias became desperate.

"I suggest you go take a look for yourself. She is still in her cell."

She barely finished, just as Zacharias rushed down to her holding cell. There he found the most shocking sight; a petrified Karena, frozen in a state of shock and horror with tears in her eyes. The cell door was open, and various knights were already within, searching for clues.

"NO!" he shouted with anger and shock as he ran up to her, before turning to the knights. "Tell me now! What happened here?!"

They all fumbled a little, and then one of them answered with, "We don't know what happened Sir. Honest! We were guarding her like normal, and then we suddenly went down. When we woke up, she was like this…"

All of them then apologized solemnly while Zacharias turned to face his fiancée slowly. He grasped her upper arms in his hands and shook with anger and sadness. Suddenly he turned to the nearest wall and punched it while yelling, "BLAST!" – he then turned to the knights in the cell with him – "I want you all to search this place thoroughly! Leave no stone unturned!"

"Yes, Sir!" they all said while getting back to work.

' _I swear…I shall find the witch that did this to you my love...'_ Zacharias thought, gazing into Karena's hollow eyes with determination. _'And I shall set her aflame myself!'_

* * *

 **Alright...so I was originally going to put Karena on trial, but decided against it, because then you'd be waiting for a long while as I would scrounge enough research on how the trials go, and then write it. So be glad that I decided not to.**

 **Also, I'm going to take a short break because this weekend will be about as crazy as the last, and then when I get back, I probably won't want to write anything. So I'll probably take about a week, maybe two at the most, and then I'll come back with the start of the events that happen in the video game!**


	12. Unbelievable Inquiries

Many days and nights passed, each one more morose than the last, as Zacharias sunk back into his old ways while trying to find the witch who had caused his and Karena's misfortune. He had succeeded in doing so, but with her capture came many mysteries; one of which was that the true Stone Witch didn't have any involvement in the petrification of Karena.

"Are you sure it was not you who turned Karena to stone?" Zacharias asked her once he had heard this from her.

"Yes, for the tenth time." The witch replied with a roll of her eyes. "I was ordered to only frighten and frame her. Nothing else."

"Who was giving you these orders?"

The witch turned her gaze away. "I…cannot say…"

"One final thing…If you were there that night – as you claimed – then you must know where her engagement ring went."

The Stone Witch turned to face him, now confused. "What?"

"The ring on her left hand that disappeared when she was petrified. Do you know where it went?"

"No. Look, I went to her cell to scare her up a little, but someone cast a spell to render me unconscious." The witch said as she became defensive. "I did not petrify her, did not see the person who did that to her, and I did not take some silly engagement ring!"

She paused for a long while, giving a look like she wanted to share something more. Zacharias caught onto this and asked, "Do you perhaps have something more to share…?"

For a moment more the witch weighed her pros and cons, and then she said slowly, "I may not have seen that girl's attacker, but I might have a good idea…"

"Then pray tell me. Who did it?" Zacharias leaned in, interested and desperate for an answer.

"Bezella."

"Nonsense! Bezella is just a bedtime story to make children behave!"

"No! She _is_ real, and she's living amongst us all. Find her and send her to the flames, and all this will end!"

Zacharias thought nothing of it at the time, and so sent the witch to the pit to burn for her crimes. This of course, didn't solve a thing. Karena was still a stone statue, and Zacharias hadn't found a way to return her to normal. Days turned into weeks, and weeks into months, but still nothing about Karena's mystery attacker – so named Bezella – never turned up.

Life turned back to the way it was before he met Karena, as if all that had happened between them was just a dream. He kept pictures of her at home and his workplace, and he left flowers in her cell frequently, but it wasn't the same as physically holding her in his arms and talking with her.

Soon he came to the grim conclusion that he was not the one who would solve this mystery. And he knew that Darklaw wouldn't step up and solve it either, so who would?

Turns out that four peculiar characters were soon to appear in Labyrinthia and unravel all of the mysteries the town had to offer, exposing the town for what it really was…

* * *

 **So here we are on the threshold to the start of the game itself, and with it the introduction of Professor Layton, Luke, Phoenix Wright, and Maya. Just to warn you, some of the content of the chapters from here on will be some of the scenes from the game. I'll try not to copy them word for word, but I can't guarantee it, seeing as it's hard to alter such an accent as the British that Zacharias and the other characters use. Also, sorry for the short chapter, but the next one will be extra long! I guarantee it!**

 **But I am back, and there shouldn't be any more breaks until the end at least. Hope you enjoy!**


	13. Beginning of the Unwinding Thread

With the strangers' unannounced arrivals came a most interesting trial that exposed Espella as the greatly feared Queen of Witches…Bezella. She was locked up immediately after the trial, and was questioned later by Zacharias. It went nowhere quite fast, as Espella had no recollection of her actions as Bezella, only that she admitted that she wasn't sure whether she was her or not. But the Inquisitor had something that was burning in the back of his mind from the beginning…

"I have one final question for you Miss Cantabella…" he said seriously. "The mystery of who exactly cast a petrification spell on Karena has been turning over in my mind, and I have come to one conclusion." – he paused for a moment – "The Stone Witch revealed to me that only one witch could do what she did to Karena, and that would be…Bezella. So tell me…if you are Bezella, as Miss Kira has said, then was it you who turned Karena to stone?"

"Inquisitor Barnham! You know very well that I would do no such thing!" Espella exclaimed in reply, appalled that he would accuse her like that. "I was the only friend Karena had, and she was mine, because we were the outcasts. We understood each other…so why would I do something to take her away from myself?!"

Zacharias listened to what she had to say, and when she was done he closed his eyes. "I am sorry. I just wanted to be sure…" he said.

"It's okay Inquisitor Barnham." She flashed him a bittersweet smile. "Trust me, if I knew who really did that to Karena, I would tell you. After all, I would do anything to find the real culprit because…I miss her too…"

The knight remained silent, but he was gritting his teen brokenheartedly in response to their conversation. The interview ended there, and he went about his business while she stayed in the cell, awaiting her fate.

As time passed, Karena became the least of his problems, as his main focus was now turned to the men he had just faced against in the last trials.

One of them was a scholarly man, with dark colored eyes and light brown hair, most of which was hidden under a tall black top hat with a red ribbon around the rim. He wore a pumpkin orange turtle neck like long sleeved shirt under a black jacket with a high collar. To match the jacket he wore black slacks and dark green shoes. Zacharias had dubbed him Sir Top Hat, as it was his most distinguishable feature.

He was accompanied by a young boy about half his height, with dark colored eyes and lighter brown hair than the man. It stuck up a little in the back, and he also wore a hat in the form of a light blue newsboy cap. He wore a white collared shirt under a long sleeved sweater the same color as his cap. To complete his look, he also wore dark blackish green shorts, white socks, black Mary Jane shoes, and a brown messenger bag slung over his shoulder.

The man in the top hat – whose name was Professor Hershel Layton – had introduced logics to Zacharias' court, but his real rival was the apprentice baker who had turned out to be an attorney. He stood five feet and nine inches tall, with dark blue colored eyes and black hair that was slicked back, but stuck out in the back like spikes. He wore a blue suit with a white collared shirt and red tie.

His accompaniment was a young girl who was five feet and one inch tall with brown colored eyes and black hair that was in a half updo topknot. She wore a short kimono-like dress with a dark red colored obi that was tied in a large bow on the left side. Over this was a purple lightweight jacket and attached around the collar was a set of round beads, with a teal curved teardrop bead in the middle. Wound around her wrists were dark red bands, and on her feet were thick flip flops.

Together the four of them uprooted the traditional way things were done in the courtroom with their "logic" and reasoning, finding the true witch amongst the witnesses. This was something that Zacharias could not do, so he was a little displeased with their actions.

Days continued as Professor Layton, Luke, Phoenix Wright, and Maya tried to find evidence to prove that Espella was innocent. This led to their discovery of an unsolved case – Sir Belduke's mysterious death. Immediately they questioned why it was unsolved, and went to investigating.

Unfortunately the pairs had to split up, seeing as the Storyteller had requested an audience with Professor Layton and his apprentice Luke. So Nick and Maya went ahead to the alchemist's house to take a look around.

The butler – Jean Greyerl – greeted them politely and gave them a chance to investigate his workplace. What they didn't know was that the Storyteller had foretold an awful disaster that was to befall one of the newcomers. The Professor and his apprentice rushed to warn their friends, only for a witch to appear and turn the Professor to gold.

Maya was caught at the scene, and was put on trial. It was a long one, but in the end they solved Belduke's case, found Greyerl guilty of being a witch, and came to the conclusion that only Maya could've turned the Professor to gold. They were about to send Maya to the pit, when Espella admitted that she was indeed Bezella, to put a stop to the utter witch madness. She was put into the cage instead, but as Maya was being moved away on the high platform, she jumped on the cage and set Espella free. Unfortunately for her, she couldn't escape herself, and she was dropped into the flames despite Nick's cries for them to stop.

In the madness that ensued afterwards, Luke led Espella and Nick outside the courthouse via a secret passage, but someone had known they escaped and met them outside…

The trio had just passed the lone lantern at the end of the path, when they heard someone speak up from within the shadows. "…My, you certainly managed to get yourselves into quite the predicament." He said.

The trio was surprised that someone had caught on to their escape so quick, as Luke uttered, "Th-That voice!" – the man who spoke up revealed himself – "It's Inquisitor Barnham!"

"Please wait Inquisitor Barnham! A-Arrest me, lock me up, I don't care!" Espella exclaimed quickly as she took a step forward to defend her friends. "But…these two have nothing to do with this! Take me! I'm the one you want!"

The Inquisitor only remained silent, watching the scene unfold as Luke stepped over to Espella to make his argument known.

"No way Espella!" he shouted with concern. "None of us are at fault here! We're not the ones who did anything wrong!"

Espella was moved by his words, and uttered his name thankfully with a little sadness. Zacharias was unaffected by this, as he continued to oppose the trio.

"You are accomplices to the Great Bezella and have assisted in her escape." He told them seriously. "In a manner of speaking, you have been branded an enemy to all Labyrinthia…There is nowhere you can hide."

"But…But why?!" Luke shouted as he never wavered in his defending his friend. "Espella isn't the Great Witch! Why can't you understand that?!"

"…Then I must ask you…" Zacharias became slightly intrigued. "Why do you continue to deny the clear allegation that this girl is Bezella?"

"That's easy! Because we believe in her!" Luke became more relaxed and downhearted as he continued. "I know back in the courtroom…I said I didn't believe in Maya but…Deep down I believed her…We all did, and we still do!" He paused once more, as Espella admired his bravery to stand up for what he believes in, and then he finished his speech with, "That's why I'm going to stand strong. I'm going to stick by Estella's side, no matter what!"

Zacharias was silent in thought as he listened to the boy's moving speech with consideration. "…Is that so?" he said before turning to the silent black haired attorney. "By the way…Sir Blue Knight."

The man he spoke to said nothing.

"The loss of Maya Fey is…unfortunate."

Still silence.

"You…Have my deepest sympathies."

This last statement broke Phoenix out of his silence as he said, "Really? Your…'deepest sympathies'?"

Zacharias owned up for his mistake, as he explained. "While such a bedlam was indeed unexpected, we should have done something more to prevent it."

"I proved Maya's innocence Inquisitor Barnham…"

"I admit, indeed you did."

"And yet, last I saw she was being dropped into a pit of fire. Tell me Inquisitor…Does that seem like justice to you?"

It was Zacharias's turn to be silent as he could only listen to the attorney as he vented.

"All witches are to be cast into the flames…That is the law of the land around here, right? But…Maya _wasn't_ a witch! How do you explain that, Inquisitor Barnham?!"

Zacharias remained as calm as he could be in giving his answer. "…It is truly regrettable. What occurs in the courtroom…Is my responsibility and mine alone."

"'Responsibility'? Fine! Then take some 'responsibility' right now!" Phoenix was clearly livid, as he grabbed the collar of the knight's tunic and held him threateningly close. "Magic exists here, right? Well then…use some magic and bring Maya back! Cast whatever spell you need to cast…and _bring her back!_ "

As the Inquisitor silently gazed into the angered man's eyes, all he could see was himself after finding his beloved turned to stone and he felt the need to tell the man the truth.

"I am sad to say that I have been where you are now, Sir Blue Knight…" he said calmly. "And as you are about to learn now, I had to learn the hard way…That there is no magic that exists that could accomplish such a feat. I cannot undo her death."

For a split second, Nick's eyes flashed with slight confusion at what the Inquisitor had told him as they stared each other down in silence. Zacharias spoke again, offering his sword as he said, "…'Tis my blame to bear. If it would bring you solace, then take my sword and strike me…"

"Just stop it! You knights are always ready to get rid of those different to yourselves…Just…get out of my sight…" Phoenix then shoved the knight away. When he realized that he wasn't going to leave like he said, he shouted. _"I said GO!"_

The attorney's risen voice alerted the searching knights nearby and their voices were quickly approaching…

Luke caught on quick and said, "M-Mr. Wright! Those voices are getting closer! At this rate we're…"

He trailed off, and that's when Zacharias immediately decided to help them and said, "Exit through the main gate and head east through the forest. You should be able to escape along the small path there."

He spoke it so unexpectedly, that it threw Luke off. "H-Huh?!"

"On the outskirts of the city, you will find Rouge's tavern. Tell her that I sent you and she will let you in…You should be safe there."

"Why are you helping…?" Luke tried to ask, but the Inquisitor cut him off, giving them a sense of urgency.

"Go! Now! You will be caught it you stay here…and this will be all for naught!"

Espella caught on to what he was saying, and so persuaded the males to flee with her. They agreed, and Zacharias watched as they disappeared into the shadows of the night.

"Karena my love…" he uttered with a little regret and sadness. "My only hope ia that I have done the right thing in aiding the escape of those three…"


	14. Confronting the Great Witch

The day that followed gave Zacharias the time to thoroughly ponder on the events that happened in the last few days. This led to him questioning why the Storyteller would let such a fearsome fate befall his own daughter. He felt that he had to ask the man himself, and so made a visit to the audience room that night.

As he approached the single room building though, he noticed someone coming out, so he slowly shifted his body into the shadows. The person walked out into the moonlight, and Zacharias could see the backside of Darklaw.

She stopped a few feet away from the door she walked out of and said aloud, "…What a foolish man. You…will know soon enough. Soon you will see the advent of a new story. And you will pay for all of your mistakes…"

Once she was done she started to stroll off, and that's when Zacharias began his monologue.

"Huh…? The advent of a new story? I wonder…What could she be planning?" he pondered aloud. "It's true. Strange things have been occurring within the story…the Storyteller making Espella Cantabella, his own daughter, a witch…and Karena…Why would he write such things…?" – he narrowed his eyes at the shrinking figure of the High Inquisitor – "Something is not right…Should I investigate further…?" He didn't have much time to think on it, so he followed her out of the town walls and into the forest…

As he trailed her deeper and deeper into the forestry it was getting harder to keep her in his sights, because a fog had started to affect his vision. Soon after, he lost her.

"Blast this thick fog!" he muttered under his breath as he stopped to take in his surroundings. "I cannot see a thing!"

Despite this unexpected hindrance, he charged ahead in the direction he last saw her, and after a few more minutes, he came to a break in the fog. Instantly he ducked down into the bushes, as he now found he was gazing at what seemed like a small village. But there weren't people dwelling in this village, at least, they had the same general shape as a person.

Everything on the person was covered by a deep purple hooded cloak and dress, with black eye shaped accents down the front, on the hood, and on the cape part over the shoulders. Around their necks was a talisman-like silver eye shaped symbol that was strung on brown twine. Some of their hoods were just covering their faces, while others had some sort of breathing apparatus peeking out of them.

Zacharias observed these peculiar characters for a minute, before coming to the conclusion that he must disguise himself to find the woman he was tailing, and to learn more. Lucky for him, one of the figures was washing spare robes and hanging them up to dry nearby.

He crept closer to the area, waited until the figure withdrew, and ran out to grab one of the largest robes he could find. He then fled back to the bushes and slipped it on.

"It fits nicely over my suit of armor." Zacharias commented aloud before he noticed his hands. "But my gauntlets shall certainly give me away if I leave them on."

He then removed them and attached them to his armor before slipping on his hood and stepping out into the village. He only took a few steps out of the bushes when one of the villagers approached him.

"Hey where have you been all this time?" they asked with urgency.

Zacharias froze in his tracks, and was speechless, unsure of what exactly to say that wouldn't give him away.

But the figure standing before him went ahead and continued, "Come on, you don't remember? You're needed over at the Great Witch's room right now! She's asked for you specifically."

' _The Great Witch?! Could it be…?'_ he thought with shock before he said quickly in a low voice, "O-Of course! I…forgot."

"Oh…Well I need to head back." The cloaked figure stated in response. "We'll head over there together."

Zacharias followed him silently him through the village, over the river, and finally to the large house at the end of the path. It seemed like someone could live in it, but instead the inside was some sort of laboratory, with multiple large cauldrons filled with some kind of potion. Zacharias wrinkled his nose at the smell of the room, as it was quite unnatural to him. He almost stopped there, but his escort kept going, so he followed until they came to a stop at the large doors on the other side of the room.

"Alright here you are." The cloaked figure said. "In you go then." He opened the door and Zacharias slowly walked in.

Standing within was an even more peculiar character than the cloaked figures. She stood quite tall, but that might have been because of the two purple and black diamond patterned hennins* that sat on the left and right sides of her head. They were decorated with gold points at the ends, and opaque sheets of lavender cloth hung from them and were attached to her back. She wore a black dress that covered her whole body. It had a collar that went up to just under her chin, bell sleeves, and peeking out from under these and the bottom of her dress was also purple fabric. She wore pinkish red ribbon around her neck that was tied in a bow, and a chain around her waist that hung almost a foot above the hem. Her face was pale and her lips were painted a dusky dark purple, but the top half of her face was covered by a large gold mask in the shape of the same eyeball that adorned her followers' robes. Curious enough, this woman wore the same gold clawed gauntlets that Darklaw usually wears…

"Are you truly the Great Witch?" Zacharias asked with skepticism and determination.

"Yes, but you are not who I asked for. Really some of my subjects do not have the discerning eye…" she replied. "Who are you really…?"

The knight hesitated for a moment, before he pulled off the hood.

"Well, if it isn't the good Inquisitor himself!" the witch continued with a generally surprised tone in her voice. "What brings you all the way out here to my domain…?"

"I shall be asking the questions here, Witch." Zacharias took a step forward. "If you are the Great Witch like these…people say, then does that make you Bezella?"

She said nothing, but just smirked in response.

"Answer me!" Zacharias was starting to get a little angry at her silence. "Are you the one framing Espella?" – he paused with difficulty – "Did you…harm Karena…?"

The witch's smile only grew wider as she still remained silent. The knight's anger also grew, as his hand moved to rest on the hilt of his sword.

"If you do not start answering my questions, I am afraid I shall have to-."

The Great Witch then quickly uttered one word that Zacharias couldn't quite catch, as he lost consciousness and fell to the ground…

About an hour later, he found himself disguised once more and staring at the two people he believed to be dead with surprise.

' _This cannot be!'_ he thought while he watched Professor Layton and Maya figure out the mystery of the room in disarray and the witch's disappearance. _'How is this possible?! Does this mean that Karena could be…?'_

Suddenly he had to wake himself from his thoughts, as the clever Professor had found out who had seen the Great Witch last. "It would appear that you are not quite the same as the other Shades present in this room." He announced as he turned to face the cloaked Inquisitor, who only "humped" in reply. "The one who was in the room with the Great Witch…was you was it not?"

Zacharias was silent for a moment before he said, "Impressive work, Sir Top Hat…" He then pulled off his hood once more to show that he was the odd one out.

Maya exclaimed with disbelief and surprise. "What are _you_ doing here?!"

"The Great Witch's visitor was in fact, you…Inquisitor Barnham." Layton announced confidently.

* * *

 *** A hennin is a cone shaped hat, usually with a piece of cloth attached to the tip and draped down. Pretty much what some princesses are depicted as wearing.**

 **And here we are on the threshold to yet another dialogue chapter. At this point in time, there probably won't be any more than two more of these, so hold tight.**

 **I also want to announce that in most cases the story goes on in my head, but I want to go on and write these extra stories and share them with you. So I'm probably going to wait until everything has been sorted in this story before I start on the extra stuff, so that way I don't spoil you guys.** **They'll just be little one-shots or ficlets of things that were original ideas, and even happenings before the story and after. All that time until it starts will give me time to think of a title for these extras too, and I won't be opposed to suggestions either.**

 **Just wanted to let you guys know what I'm thinking about because I'm so excited to get started on it!**


	15. Solving the Disappearance of a Witch

"I have to say…that 'logic' of yours is still keen as ever, Sir Top Hat." Zacharias stated with slight jealousy.

"Logic, coupled with careful, precise thinking, can topple any mystery." The professor told him in response. "So tell us…What exactly are you doing here in this place?"

"I might ask the same of the two of you." The Knight now became surprised and inquisitive. "How can it be…that the two of you are still alive? You Sir Top Hat, were turned into a gold statue…and was she not sent to the flames as a witch?!"

Maya immediately became angry and defensive as she shouted, "Hey… _I. Am. Not. A. Witch!_ "

Zacharias was unfazed as he continued to voice his thoughts aloud. "This must be the Great Witch's handiwork as well!"

It was then Maya's turn to be surprised as she remembered the state of the room and that Zacharias was the visitor while she put two and two together. "What?! No way…Inquisitor Barnham?!" she said. "You didn't…Did you _kill_ the Great Witch?!"

"What on earth are you talking about?" the knight was utterly confused. "I remember doing no such thing."

"You…you wretched liar!" one of the Shades claimed loudly as he approached his enemy. "What have you done with the mistress?!"

"Spare me." Zacharias replied seriously. "The condition of this unkempt room is but the result of its unkempt master."

"Insolence!" the Shade shouted angrily. "None shall speak ill of the mistress!"

"Please, stay calm." Layton told them both before he turned to face the knight. "Inquisitor Barnham, please tell us the state in which you found this room. Tell us, what happened here?"

"Hmph. It would seem the presence of an inquisitor has fouled the atmosphere with a sense of distrust…" Zacharias commented under his breath. He then raised his voice as he continued. "Very well. I will tell you what I know…I did not think the situation would devolve to such a state. I only came seeking the one that could cast some light on the doubts that plague my mind…"

"And just who is this mysterious 'one'?" Maya asked curiously.

Zacharias wasn't absolutely sure the person would answer to anything, or that she would have the answers, so he remained silent while shaking his head.

"…You cannot say." Layton interpreted the knight's answer. "Very well. Please continue, Inquisitor."

"I followed them and was led here to this strange forest." The knight continued. "That is why I was here…I was aiming to confront them and put a stop to whatever plan the Great Witch was attempting to concoct."

"So you disguised yourself in their robes and made your way here to this room in hopes of foiling her plans…"

"All those who doubt the Storyteller and speak ill of his word are a threat to all Labyrinthia and its citizens." Zacharias stood up straight with honor and dignity. "Of course, the witch refused to speak with me…and as I reached for my sword…I lost consciousness. Perhaps it was one of her detestable magic spells."

"Magic?!" the Shade shouted once more. "Lies! Your words are nothing but lies!"

"I am true to my word! That was what happened before you opened the door!" the Inquisitor raised his voice against the Shade. "That is why I lost sight of the Great Witch and was left stranded in this room. I tried to make my escape a quick one, in order to avoid any unnecessary confrontations, much like this one…"

"If you lost consciousness, then you did not see the Great Witch disappear, is that correct?" Professor Layton inquired as he brought the knight's attention back to the questioning.

Zacharias paused for a short moment before he answered with, "Regrettably so."

"Liar! You did it!" the Shade shouted, still wanting to blame him. "Because of you the Great Witch is…"

"How many times must you accuse me?!" the Inquisitor had had enough of the Shade's attitude towards him. "A court knight is always true to his word!"

Maya had listened to the conversation unfold before her, but her mind was still pondering about the state of the room they were in. "Wait. Wait. _Wait!_ " she said loudly so her opinion could be heard. "How do you explain all this blood in here then?!"

The professor then mentioned that the splotches everywhere were not blood, which threw Maya for a loop. Zacharias confirmed it by telling them that he hadn't drawn his sword at all. The three then came to the conclusion that the liquid wasn't blood, but the potions that the Shades were stirring up in the other room. Their discussion then moved onto how the witch could've escaped the room, and after a while their focus was turned to the throne which had been moved.

"Ah! It must have gotten shoved here during Inquisitor Barnham's mad struggle." Maya stated after they had discovered it.

Zacharias remained calm and silent, as she was unknowingly accusing him. Or was she?

The professor responded to her statement by saying, "This throne does not have a single drop of red liquid on it, yet the wall behind it does…Why do you think that is?"

"Well…Because the throne was in a different spot when Inquisitor Barnham was having the fight of his life?"

"Very sound reasoning Miss Fey. And who do you think could have moved it?"

"Well…It must have been Inquisitor Barnham, when he was battling it out tooth and nail."

Zacharias' eyebrow twitched with annoyance and anger, as he finally spoke up. "…'Twas not a battle fought with either teeth or nails." He said. "I have no recollection of moving the throne at any stage either."

"In other words, the only one who could have moved this throne was the Great Witch herself." Layton commented, drawing his conclusions. "And I believe moving this throne is in some way connected with what she did next."

For a moment, Maya was confused. "'What she did next'…" – realization then flashed across her face – "Oh! You mean her little disappearing act."

"Hmph. Wielding that 'logic' you love so much?" the knight uttered, lacing his words with a little jealousy. "But remember this is the Great Witch we are discussing. She could have easily used a magic spell to disappear."

A few Shades then stepped forward and took their stand against the one they believed harmed their mistress, armed with weapons. They demanded that Zacharias tell them what really happened, to which he responded by drawing his sword. Maya was worried as they ran at each other, but Zacharias ran past them and cut the rope tied to a hook in the wall, making the chandelier fall, throwing them off a little.

He then stood over them and announced, "Listen well, servants of the Great Witch. If you seek the truth you must find it yourself."

The Shades then groaned as the Inquisitor had outsmarted them. Maya was amazed, however.

"Whoa…No wonder Inquisitor Barnham is so famous around town!" she said with awe. "He truly is an incredible knight!"

"I cannot waste any more time here. I must make haste and return to protect the Storyteller." Zacharias stated aloud with urgency. "Sir Top Hat…'Twas a pleasure crossing swords with you again."

"It was an honor, Inquisitor Barnham." Layton said in reply.

The knight then turned to Maya. "Miss Fey."

Maya became a little confused as she answered with, "Y-Yeah…?"

"Your courageous acts of bravery are worthy of my respect and admiration."

"C-Courageous acts of bravery…?"

"…That is all for now…farewell!" he said before disappearing from the room.

Careful so as to not get caught, Zacharias crept unnoticed through the bushes. As he was about to enter the town once more, he caught sight of something most unusual. Right near the gate he saw a lone Shade, pacing around as if they were hesitant to enter the town gate.

' _Curiouser and curiouser this day becomes…'_ he asked himself in a low voice as he watched the figure creep slowly through the gate. _'Just what are you up to?'_ – he paused as he stood and followed them – _'I believe I can spare another moment to find out what…'_


	16. A Bitter Reunion

Zacharias tailed the peculiar character, until he saw the Shade enter through the opening in the trees that led to Karena's property. He suddenly became angered at the Shade who entered without permission, and proceeded to follow them in, ready to apprehend the intruder.

Something made him change his mind though.

As soon as he caught sight of the figure again, he found them at one of the apple trees, jumping to get a fruit that was growing on a branch higher than they were. The Shade continued for a few minutes, and eventually they jumped so much that their hood fell off of their head. What Zacharias saw next shocked him greatly.

' _It cannot be!'_ he thought as he got a glimpse of a long wavy head of pinkish brown hair. _'Karena…She is supposed to be petrified! But Sir Top Hat and Miss Fey…they are alive and well…so could this be her…?'_

He desperately wanted to know the answer to this, so he took a step out towards where she was. Unfortunately for him, that first step broke a fallen branch, alerting the Shade to his presence.

She paused, and immediately hid away behind the tree. She didn't seem to be fleeing anywhere, so he walked the rest of the way to the tree, looked from the hiding Shade to the apple she was after, and then picked it. He then looked back to her, to see her peeking shyly from around the trunk. Once her eyes met his, she hid once more behind the trunk.

"You…are a Shade too?" she suddenly asked softly.

Her voice threw Zacharias off, as it was so much like Karena's that his heart skipped a beat and he couldn't answer the question.

He quickly recollected his thoughts, and then tried to offer her the apple as he said, "I believe that you wanted one of these." – she peeked, and then reached out her hand to take it, but he withdrew his offering for the moment – "But I must know…What is your reasoning for taking something that is not yours to begin with?"

The Shade paused for a long moment.

"I am sorry." She said slowly in reply. "I heard that the person who lives here was long gone, and that her fruit was the most delicious…I just wanted to taste one for myself…Please don't rat me out to the mistress…"

Zacharias clenched his teeth at the mention of the Great Witch's honorific, but nonetheless decided to hand her the apple anyway.

"The young woman who lived here was very beautiful and kind. She always helped everyone without question and gave them all that they needed…" he explained slowly as he stared at the apple in his hand. "She would even give this apple to you with no hesitation. Therefore, I shall let you have it…" – he paused – "But in exchange I only ask one thing of you…I want you to come out of hiding and see you face to face as you accept this gift of pardon."

For what seemed like forever, the Shade remained hidden, thinking on whether or not to risk revealing her face. Finally she decided that she would, seeing as she believed him to be a Shade too, and stepped out from behind the tree trunk.

The apple was immediately forgotten about, as it was dropped on the ground while Zacharias gazed unbelievingly into the glazed over eyes of his fiancée. Her hair was longer, wavier, and was no longer in an updo, but there was no doubt in the knight's mind that it was her.

"Hey! My fruit!" she exclaimed, upset at first but then she became utterly confused as she was suddenly brought into a warm embrace. "Huh…?"

"Karena…I thought you were gone forever…" Zacharias uttered with pain in his voice. "But when I saw Sir Top Hat and Miss Fey alive and well…my hope returned and here you are…with me once more…"

"What are you talking about?!" the Shade asked before she started to struggle and pull away. "Let me go right this instant!"

She succeeded in escaping his enveloping arms and he let her go with confusion. "But Karena, my love…"

"I am _not_ this Karena you speak of!" the woman shot back, angered as she narrowed her eyes at him. "And _you_ sir, are _not_ a Shade! You are a _knight_! How could you trick me like that?!"

"…'Tis true. I am not a Shade…In truth, I am Inquisitor Zacharias Barnham, the man who pledged his love to you and who asked you for your hand in marriage."

The woman's eyes widened at his claims, as a deep red blush crept up on her cheeks. "I do not know you at all, so how could I be engaged to an utter stranger?!"

"You may ask that, but there is no doubt in my mind that you are Karena Edwards. Someone must have erased your memories…"

"That's not possible! All I remember is being a Shade and serving the…augh!"

She suddenly stopped and winced in pain, clutching her head with both her hands. At this time Zacharias noticed her left hand and once she returned to normal, he showed her.

"If you claim that you are not engaged, then how do you explain this?" He then lifted her left hand to show her the very engagement ring he had given to her a few months ago.

Her eyes widened with shock and confusion as she gazed at her hand. "That was not there before! You could have just slipped it on now!"

Zacharias was about to tell her that he wasn't lying, when she suddenly froze for a second before bowing over as she grasped her head in pain once more. He could only watch in painful silence as she groaned aloud.

"No… _GO AWAY!_ " she said, not making any sense at all. "These memories…They _are not_ mine. No, please!" – she started to sob – "Please… _LEAVE ME ALONE!_ "

After the last outburst, she lost consciousness and fell back. Zacharias caught her quickly and picked her up bride-style, wondering for a moment what he was going to do with her. He had to choose quickly, as a couple of knights were alerted by her shouting, so he ducked into her home and laid her on the nearest couch before starting the wait for his beloved to awaken…


	17. Truly Reunited

Remarkably Karena regained consciousness just a few minutes later as she opened her eyes and sat up slowly, grasping her head in one of her hands.

"Oh dear, what a night…Felt like I was sleeping for a few months!" she stated aloud before she started looking around. "Where am I…? This isn't…" – she trailed off and then gasped with shock – "How did I get back home?! And why is my hair so much longer?! What is-?!"

At that moment, Zacharias entered the room wearing his armor, and Karena stopped while gazing at him with surprise.

"Zachary?!" she continued as she stood up. "What are you doing here?!" - she paused as a sense of realization came over her - "Did you…Did you break me out of my cell last night?!"

Zacharias was all too happy that his beloved Karena was back, but refrained from showering her with his love as he answered her question. "Believe me Karena, I would have shown no hesitation in breaking you out of that godforsaken place." He said. "But as a Knight of the Inquisition, I have vowed to never overstep my boundaries. In truth, you weren't quite broken out, for that night you were turned to stone by a petrification spell."

Karena's expression changed from surprise to confusion. "What do you mean Zachary? I'm not stone at all. I'm right here."

"I know you are…" he uttered slowly as he brought his right hand up to her cheek to stroke it gently. "But the Great Witch visited you that night and stole you away from me, using her trickery to leave a stone statue of you behind. 'Tis the honest truth…"

"So…How long have I been…?"

"Far too long, my love…" Zacharias uttered sadly. "I stopped counting the days as the sixth month came to a close…'Twas torture for me, to think that I would never see you again…"

Karena listened silently with concern as she gazed upon his saddened face. Once he was done speaking, she wrapped her arms around his waist and brought him into a hug.

"I am deeply sorry Zachary…" she said tearfully as she felt him return the hug. "I left you alone for so long. I-."

"No Karena. None of this is your fault." He pulled away and stared into her eyes calmly. "It is that witch who did this."

"That's the problem Zachary. I remember no such witch…"

"Do you not remember anything from that night?"

Karena shook her head. "Everything from when we exchanged our last kiss to when I woke up today is all a blur…"

She stopped and clenched her teeth while holding her head in pain. A moment later she returned to normal and straightened up. Zacharias instinctively asked if she was okay, and she answered by nodding her head while touching her temple.

"I just remembered something from that night…A woman, standing at the door to my cell, but I cannot make out any features because she was standing in the shadows..."

"Would you tell me…if it was Espella's figure that you saw…?"

"What?! Why would Espella…?" Karena trailed off, shaking her head. "No, it wasn't her. The woman I saw was taller…" – she saw that he was starting to ponder on this new information – "Zachary it doesn't matter now. I'm back, and I'll never let her take me away again."

"No Karena. I will not be truly satisfied until you are no longer endangered by that witch." He told her with a dead serious expression on his face. "My only wish is for you and this village to be safe from the Great Witch, and I must start by protecting the Storyteller."

"Is he in danger?"

"Grave danger. He is to die by Bezella's hand today."

Karena's eyes widened with shock as she heard this. "Bezella…She's real?! And the Storyteller will die? How much did I miss exactly?"

"Far too much. I shall tell you everything later." Zacharias told her as he moved quickly towards the door. "I must leave now, before it is too late."

He was about to open the door, when Karena bid him to wait.

He did so, looking back at her with a quizzical look. She rushed up to him and gave him a quick but tender and loving kiss. As she pulled away, Zacharias followed, yearning for the touch of her lips. But he remembered the urgency of his situation and stopped himself.

"Please, be careful Zachary." She said with a pleading gaze. "And try not to do anything too drastic…"

"I shall Karena." He replied. "You will stay here, out of sight?"

"Until you return."

"Right, then I'm off."

He then opened the door and disappeared down the path back to the main streets while Karena watched on with deep concern for his safety…

* * *

 **Sorry for the short chapter, but longer ones are to come, as well as some surprises! Also, I'm coming closer to figuring out the title that I'll be using for my extra stories! I'm so excited for this, because of the reveals that are coming pretty soon that will go with a small series of the extras! Hope you'll be looking forward to it too! ;)**


	18. Witness to the Truth

Karena knew that she had to stay hidden away, but she didn't want to stay inside any longer, so after putting her long hair up in a bun, she sat on the front steps of her porch and began the long wait. She wasn't keeping the time, but it seemed that a little more than an hour had passed before they sky darkened and she noticed a large fire dragon appear out of nowhere in the area to the north of her home.

"What is that?!" Karena asked herself, watching with wide eyes as it flew around for a bit before descending to the ground. "Oh dear! Zachary must be over there! I know I agreed to stay put, but I must know that he's okay!"

So without another word, Karena snuck out into the town, staying in the shadows as she made her way to the Town Square.

As soon as she got there – still hiding in the shadows – she saw one of the knights taking Espella away somewhere. _'What are they doing?!'_ she thought tearfully, watching as her friend was bound and heavily guarded. _'Espella couldn't have made that dragon! She's innocent!'_

She felt the urge to go and free her, but she held back and instead turned her head to Zacharias and Darklaw, who had just begun their conversation. Karena slowly moved in as close as she could, and listened to them silently…

"I said, that will not be necessary. You see, this evening…you will not be the one standing in court." Darklaw told him with an air of authority.

"Wh-What is the meaning of this?!" Zacharias asked with surprise before continuing with a more demanding tone. "Who then? Who will stand in court?"

"For the trial of the Great Witch Bezella, surely it is only fitting that the High Inquisitor prosecute"

"Y-You're not saying…"

"I'm saying that _I_ will be filling the role of Inquisitor in tonight. Is that understood, Barnham?"

"High Inquisitor…" Zacharias narrowed his eyes at his superior. "Just what are you planning?"

Darklaw became ever so slightly confused, but still remained calm. "…I'm not sure I quite follow. What are you implying?"

Zacharias took the opportunity to explain all that he experienced after following her into the forest; the village, the strange figures, and then finally the "Great Witch". To finish he announced, "The Great Witch hiding behind that masked exterior…was none other than you, High Inquisitor Darklaw!"

Karena's eyes widened at his claim, and she thought angrily, _'Zachary…I thought I told you_ _NOT to do anything drastic!'_

Darklaw, however, remained quite calm but a little intrigued at his claim. "My, my, Inquisitor. How very…interesting." She said as a smirk slowly grew on her face. "And where, may I ask, is your proof of this?"

Zacharias was taken aback as he fumbled with his words. "P-Proof?! Well…" – he paused for a moment in thought and then something came to him – "I have a witness account!"

"And where is this…witness?"

Zacharias then went silent; as he couldn't give away that he knew Karena was actually alive just yet. Darklaw picked up on this and continued.

"Did you…or this witness, not even remove the mask to confirm the identity of that person?"

He remained silent, and she tried to draw it out of him by asking further, "Well?" and he was silent for a moment more before he finally answered.

"I was…unable to confirm anything." He admitted. "Thanks to her use of witchcraft, I was robbed of consciousness."

"Is that so…?" Darklaw asked slowly, as she then returned to her authoritative voice. "In that case, Barnham, I'm afraid…I will have to treat what you have just said as treason."

Zacharias looked on in shock at this statement, while Karena thought, _'Oh Zachary…Look at what you've gotten yourself into now…'_

He was silent in his shock, so Darklaw continued with, "As you know all too well…treason against the High Inquisitor means treason against the Storyteller." – she then turned to the nearest knight – "You there!"

The knight in question jumped before approaching as he asked, "Y-Yes, Milady!"

"Escort Zacharias Barnham to the Deathknell Dungeon for his crime of treason."

"Yes, Mi…" The knight trailed off before realizing what she asked of him. " _MILADY?!"_

Darklaw ignored his outburst as she continued. "On second thought…he may prove a handful for the likes of you men alone. I shall come along and assist in your escort. Now, ready the horses."

Karena watched on as a couple more knights joined in doing as Darklaw ordered. She then became tearful as the knights showed regret in restraining the man they so respected and honored, and Zacharias forgave them for doing so. They then left him for a moment, and that's when Constantine came bounding up to him, barking.

"Constantine! What are you doing her boy?" Zacharias asked his faithful companion with surprise and concern.

' _I came to see you Master!'_ the pup replied, before returning the tone of concern. _'But what's going on? Why are your hands bound together?'_

The knight watched as the pup sniffed at the ropes around his wrists and whimpered, and he let out a downhearted sigh. "My faithful companion, Constantine. I am sorry to say…it appears that your master has reached the end of his career…"

' _WHAT?! Who is gonna catch the bad witches and get Lady Karena back?!'_

"Yes…A great task has befallen me, but now I shall be unable to complete it. Such a pity…"

' _Don't lose heart now Master! Think about Lady Karena!'_

"Ugh…this is pitiful..." Darklaw uttered with slight displeasure as she approached once more. "The once-great Inquisitor Barnham…conveying words of remorse to his faithful dog…"

Zacharias narrowed his eyes at her silently, while Constantine let out a little growl.

Darklaw continued with intrigue. "And what, may I ask was this 'great task' of which you spoke?"

"That's simple…" the Inquisitor replied. "To find the truth."

"The 'truth'"

"Until I met Sir Blue Knight and Sir Top Hat, the question hadn't occurred to me. Is Espella Cantabella really the Great Witch Bezella? Why would the Storyteller write a Story in which his own daughter is executed?" – he became increasingly determined – "I, Zacharias Barnham, as a defender of this town, must know the truth behind this!"

By the end of his speech, Karena's tears were threatening to pour down her cheeks, but Darklaw's expression had remained unchanged. She was silent as she listened to what he had to say, and then was quiet in contemplation for a moment more.

Finally she said, "I'll tell you one thing, Inquisitor Barnham. I'll tell you why you were unable to find the truth."

He took the bait and immediately asked her, "What is the reason?"

"There is one thing which, despite your great ability, you lack."

Zacharias became confused. "Something I lack…?"

"What you lack is…true resolve."

"…What do you mean?"

It was then Darklaw's turn to give her speech in the form of a lecture. "In order to find the truth, you went to great lengths when defending Karena to no end, and even following me into the woods. I don't reproach you for that. You felt it was your duty as a knight." – she paused so he could let it sink in – "But that's also the problem, Inquisitor. Why could you not go to such lengths when it came to doubting the Storyteller himself?"

"That…That's crazy!" the Inquisitor shouted aloud to defend himself. "It is not right for a knight to question the integrity of his lord and master!"

"And so you failed. Your knightly pride was your critical flaw."

"Critical flaw…?"

"That tower…The one in which the Storyteller lives…" Darklaw explained. "Perhaps the truth you were seeking could have been found in the small room at the very top of that tower."

"What…What are you saying…?!"

' _She's right! We can probably find all the answers up in that tower; even how to return Lady Karena back to normal!'_ Constantine barked at him.

"In any case…at this stage of the game, it's too late to do anything." Darklaw said as she shot him a sly smirk. "So I suggest you assign your unfinished task to that faithful dog of yours…"

Zacharias said nothing, but he growled in anger and defeat as Darklaw finished with her last statements.

"Very well then, Zacharias Barnham, it is time to go. From this evening you'll be spending your time in a damp, dark place…deep underground. It might be a good opportunity to cool that hot head of yours…"

The Inquisitor turned his gaze to Constantine one last time, and the pup barked at him with determination as if to say, _'Don't worry, Master! I know just who can take your place in searching the tower! You can leave it to me to find and lead them!'_

With that, master and faithful companion parted ways, and Karena was torn as to who she would follow.

' _I truly feel that Zachary might need me by his side right now…'_ she thought as she watched him being guided away. _'But there's a chance I might get caught, and I'm quite curious about Constantine and this tower…'_

So she made her choice and followed Zacharias' dog, keeping to the shadows once again…

* * *

 **Okay not really an after-note, but during this scene with Darklaw and Zacharias…Didn't you think that Darklaw was like a cat up on a wall teasing a dog on the ground? Just a little something to ponder on…**


	19. The Way to the Tower

Karena followed Constantine all the way to the entrance to the Knight's Garrison, where a man in a top hat and a boy in blue stood, wondering how they were going to get in. The night was silent enough in that area, so that even though she was standing quite a distance away from them, she could hear their conversation clearly.

"First, let's make our way through the gate." The man in the top hat said.

The boy tried the door and then looked around before he said, "Uh-oh! The door's still locked! And there are no knights here to open it." That's when Constantine came bounding up to them while barking. "Hey what's the matter, Constantine?" the boy continued curiously with concern.

' _I came to help of course!'_ the pup barked in reply. _'There's a different way you can take that only the knights know of!'_

"That's great, thanks!" the boy told the dog, as if he had understood perfectly. This totally baffled Karena as she heard the boy continue with, "He says there's another way in, which only the knights know about!"

"That's a relief…" the man with the top hat stated with a grin before he turned his gaze to the dog. "Could you show us the way, Constantine?"

' _Of course! Follow me!'_ the pup barked as he turned and led them around the side of the wall.

Karena followed not too far behind, and while the two spoke with the captain, she kept to the shadows and made her way to the tower ahead of them.

"Oh my! What a tall tower!" she uttered as she gazed up at it with awe. "To think…I could get in there and help Zachary out…" She took a step forward, but once she heard the pair approaching, she backed into the shadows to watch silently from there.

"Look! I can see the tower right over there!" the boy shouted as they stopped to look at it from beside the Audience Room. "But, how do we get to it?"

"I believe this may be where our little friend comes in handy…wouldn't you say, Luke?" the man with the top hat replied as he gestured to the Inquisitor's companion.

"…Right. Of course!" the boy named Luke agreed as he turned to face the pup. Constantine barked, and Luke translated for the man in the top hat.

"Hmm…I see." The boy said slowly as he listened to the barking and paused for a moment in thought. "You're saying there's a path?" – the pup nodded a little as an answer and the boy turned to the man – "He says there's a path leading from behind the Audience Room right over to the Storyteller's Tower!"

The pup barked once more.

"Oh really? He just said, 'You've nothing to worry about while I'm here!' And then he added, 'You might want to worry about that Sir Blue Knight though.'"

Constantine then whimpered in agreement, while the man in the top hat remained silent in thought for a moment. Luke decided to continue, as he said, "I hope Mr. Wright and Maya were able to come across some clues…"

"I don't think we need to worry too much about them." The man replied confidently. "I'm sure they'll be alright. Wouldn't you agree, my boy?"

"Of course Professor!" Luke agreed, addressing the man as "Professor". "While I was teaming up with Mr. Wright, one thing became clear to me…He's definitely someone that will always do his best to protect his friends!"

Hearing what the boy had to say about this "Mr. Wright" made Karena think, _'Wow. This man they speak of sounds as if he has the same protective spirit as Zachary. Could this Maya they also mentioned possibly be Mr. Wright's sweetheart…?'_

Meanwhile the Professor continued the conversation by saying, "I agree, Luke. He's a fine young lawyer with a heart of gold. I'm quite confident the trial is safe in his capable hands."

"Me too!" Luke said in response with a confident nod and smile. "And then there's Maya…always strong and courageous! Not to mention full of energy! She's a bit reckless sometimes…but always with good intent!"

"We're lucky to have them on our side."

"…I'm really glad we met them, aren't you, Professor?"

"Yes, Luke. I'd certainly agree with you there. Both Mr. Wright and Miss Fey are friends that can truly be relied upon." The Professor explained with reliance, before becoming slightly concerned as he continued. "But at the same time, High Inquisitor Darklaw will be a most formidable opponent…One unlikely to make any careless slips. Which is why we must all do our best and work together."

"Including me right?"

"Of course. I certainly couldn't do this without you, Luke."

"Don't worry, Professor! I'll give it everything I've got!"

"That's the spirit, my boy!"

The duo then approached the tower together, Karena still sticking to the shadows as she followed. She then continued to watch and listen as they discussed the mysteries of the town, including the tower, the Eldwitch Woods, and the underground ruins.

' _This village is steeped in so much secrecy!'_ Karena thought as she heard these things. _'No wonder Zachary wanted to know its truths…'_

It was then time for Constantine to go, but he suddenly became alert as he sniffed the air and barked a warning at the boy.

"What's that?! You say there's someone watching us?!" Luke asked with shock as he and the man became more alert.

Constantine barked once more as he turned and pointed his body right to where Karena was standing.

"You there!" the Professor shouted out as he noticed her figure in the dark. "Reveal yourself!"

Karena hesitated for a moment, before she slowly stepped out of the shadows and into the moonlight.

"Ah! Professor, it's one of them Shades!" Luke shouted out with fear, while Constantine ran up into her arms to greet her after so long.

"Hold on, Luke. It seems that Constantine knows this young lady…" The man said calmly. "I don't believe she is here to hinder our investigation."

"Oh no, of course not!" Karena told them in response. "In fact, I came here to search for the truth to help Zachary."

"Zachary? Do you mean Inquisitor Barnham?" the Professor asked curiously. "And how might you know him exactly?"

She was about to answer, when Luke let out a shout of surprise as he recognized her. "You're Karena Edwards, Inquisitor Barnham's sweetheart!"

"Yes, that's…right." Karena uttered with slight surprise as her cheeks went red. "Have we met before?"

"Oh, no. Espella told me about you when we saw your statue in the cell under the Courthouse."

"Espella! Will she be okay? What happened to her?"

"She will be just fine! With us on her side, the truth will be revealed and she'll be proven innocent!"

"Well, if you need an extra mind or set of hands, I would be happy to help you find the truth to help Espella and Zachary." – the Professor was about to give an answer, when the pup in Karena's arms started to bark in defiance – "Constantine, what's wrong?!" Karena asked with shock and confusion.

"He's saying that you shouldn't go into the tower." Luke translated for her.

"But why?" Karena questioned further, as she gazed at the pup in her arms, clearly upset. "I want to help out my friends and the Professor and Luke by finding the truth."

Constantine barked in reply, and she looked to the boy to translate. He said, "Constantine says that the Inquisitor does need you, but not in finding the truth. Instead, he needs you by his side right now."

"You do make a good point Constantine…I suppose that would probably be best." Karena said slowly in thought as her loved one immediately came to mind. "After all, he is alone right now and we were parted for so long…"

"So I take it that you've made your decision?" the Professor asked her.

"Yes. I shall be going with Constantine to Zachary's side." Karena replied while setting the pup down on the ground. "I hope you find what you are looking for up there."

"We will for sure!" Luke told her in response with determination. "Right, Professor?"

"Indeed." The man replied.

They then said their goodbyes before Constantine led Karena away, the Professor watching her go with a slightly puzzled look on his face. Luke noticed this and asked, "What's the matter, Professor?"

"It's just that young lady…" he said aloud before he trailed off. "It cannot be..." – he shook it off as he turned to the looming tower before them. "No, it's nothing, my boy. Let us continue into the tower. Are you ready?"

"I'm ready if you are Professor!" Luke replied as the two of them took their first step towards the tower and the truth…


	20. An Awakening

While Professor Layton and Luke traversed the Storyteller's Tower, Karena stealthily made her way to the Deathknell Dungeon with Constantine. She was about to just walk in through the main door, when she realized something and stopped.

"Wait…Zachary is probably heavily guarded…" she pondered aloud. "So how will I get past them without getting caught…?"

' _I know the way, Lady Karena! Follow me!'_ Constantine barked in reply as he pointed his body to around the side of the building.

"You know the way then?" The pup barked again before starting to trot towards the secret entrance. "Hey, wait! Constantine!" She continued to follow him around the back and through the crawlspace until they stopped above the dungeon hallway.

"I'll go first so I can catch you." Karena whispered before edging slowly out of the opening. She tried her best, but still ended up losing her grip and fell on her rear. She desperately wanted to shout out in pain, but she quickly covered her mouth as a few tears escaped from her eyes. Once the pain had dissipated and she could stand, she rose to her feet and caught Constantine, then faced the cells. The first one was open, and held quite a sight.

' _Oh, Zachary…'_ Karena thought while approaching her exact likeness in statue form. _'What heart wrenching emotions you must have gone through when you saw this…'_

She gazed upon it for a few more minutes before moving on to find her beloved.

Upon passing the second cell, she heard a familiar voice call out, saying, "Miss Karena?!"

She stopped immediately after hearing her name, and whipped her head towards the voice to see…

"Jean Greyerl…?" Karena uttered with slight confusion, as the person who called out to her looked drastically different from before. Instead of his teal hair being short, it was long and ended just at his shoulders, making him slightly more feminine. He was still wearing what he originally wore; a white lace collared shirt with long loose sleeves and a purple ascot tied around his neck, under a dark grey vest and pants, all embellished with gold accents. To finish the look, he wore white tights under the short pants, and simple black shoes.

"How are you alive Miss Karena?! I thought you had been turned to stone!" Jean exclaimed with surprise and curiosity.

"That's a long story…" Karena replied as she trailed off, before asking her own question. "Are you…Were you…always a girl? And why are you locked away in here?"

"I am afraid that is an equally long story that I have to share."

"Then the both of us must share them over a nice cup of tea when you are released!"

Jean nodded in agreement, and that's when Zacharias' voice sounded out from the next cell over. "Do my ears dare deceive me now?" he uttered. "I must be going mad in my despair, for I hear my beloved Karena so near to me!"

"Oh dear…" Karena said with concern, still speaking with Jean. "How long has he been like this?"

"Since he was escorted here." Jean answered. "I offered to listen to what he had to say to let him vent, but he has refused. He has been muttering this and that ever since…"

"Okay. I'll take care of this." Karena said as she put Constantine down. "Constantine can get through the bars, but I'll need the keys…Oh wait. They must be in Darklaw's possession, so I'll need a chair for a boost instead…"

She then went in search for one. She came back with a simple wooden chair, and proceeded to try and fit through the large square opening in the bars towards the top of the cell door. She struggled greatly, as the cloak she was still wearing was too big and heavy for her to slip through.

"Blast this cloak!" Karena uttered, slightly out of breath as she pulled it off angrily. Luckily she was clothed with a simple long sleeved black off the shoulder dress.

She then tried once more, and succeeded. Unfortunately what she didn't see was that she would end up falling and hurting herself once more. So once she made it through the opening, she braced herself for the pain, but instead she fell into something much closer to her falling body that was a little cold. Karena opened her eyes and found herself face to face with a surprised Zacharias.

"Karena, how can it be that you are here, when I left you safe and sound at your house?" he asked with concern.

"I did sit and wait for you, but when I saw that terrifying dragon enveloped in fire, I had to go see if you were alright." The woman in his arms replied. "When I arrived at the square, I watched as Darklaw arrested you, and then followed Constantine to the tower. That's where I met the Professor and Luke, who helped me realize that the place I needed to be right now was by your side."

Zacharias smiled at this, before he set her down on her feet and asked, "So Sir Top Hat and Luke are exploring the Storyteller's Tower at this moment?"

"Yes. I watched as Constantine led them there."

"…Then Espella's fate lies in their hands now…"

"Zachary, would you please tell me all that happened when I was gone?"

He paused, deep in thought for a moment. "I do not see why not…Very well, I shall share every moment from the Stone Witch's capture to the moment I met you once more…"

The couple then sat down and got comfortable, for the tale Zacharias had to share was a long one. Once he had finished, Karena had a few questions that had been burning in her mind as she listened to his story.

"So Sir Belduke…really died…?" she asked him first.

"Yes, unfortunately he committed suicide for he could not keep his secret with the Storyteller any longer…" Zacharias answered.

"What secret?"

"I do not know. Some secret about Labyrinthia…"

"Oh, what I would give to know it!" Karena paused, and then continued with concern. "Sir Belduke's daughter…She must be distraught about his passing!"

The knight gazed at her with surprise. "How do you know he had a daughter?"

"He told me, when I first met him. Eve is her name, and he said that she was about my age, possibly a little older."

"Is that so?" he finished with thought, before the two became silent for a while.

The silence continued on, until Karena suddenly asked out of the blue, "Zachary…If the Story is to end tonight, what will happen to us…?"

"Well I hope to continue our Story, by turning to the next chapter – starting a family together…" he replied with a charming smile while taking her hands in his.

"I was hoping you would say that…" Karena returned the smile of her own, before she noticed that it was getting lighter outside. "Look Zachary! The dawn is breaking!" – the two of them rose to their feet – "I do hope this awful nightmare has ended."

Mere moments later, a knight came rushing down into the dungeon. "Inquisitor Barnham! Miss Greyerl! It's over! It's all-?!" he announced before stopping himself as his gaze fell on his superior's fiancée. "LADY KARENA?! Y-You're back! The spell on you must have been broken too! Oh what a marvelous day indeed!" He then proceeded to unlock their cells, tears of happiness streaming down his face.

"Please tell us!" Karena pleaded after they were released. "What happened out there?"

"Mr. Layton and Mr. Wright spoke the last spell and…" He trailed off trying to think of the best words to describe it, but couldn't. "Oh, you've got to come out and see for yourselves!"

They all scrambled to get outside, and they found quite the sight waiting for them.

"What is this?!" Karena uttered with shock as they looked all about them. "Large black machines are everywhere!"

"What sorcery is this?!" Zacharias asked.

"Not sorcery, but machinery of my own design, to make the act of sorcery more believable." They heard a low husky voice say as it approached. They looked and saw that it was the Storyteller, alive and well.

"But how…?" Karena said.

"It was all part of the Story." Darklaw replied as she appeared, with Espella standing beside her.

The two friends upon seeing each other after a long while, hugged before they were all caught up. Turns out that the Storyteller had made the whole village, not only to prevent his daughter from going mad, but also to test out the effects of a drug he had been developing on the villagers.

"Do not worry." The Storyteller said after noticing their confused expressions. "You will remember everything soon. Perhaps even sooner, should you take another look at each other…"

Zacharias and Karena became even more confused, before slowly turning their gazes to face each other. It took a moment, and then something seemed to awaken within them, as if the blinds over their eyes had been opened.

Zacharias was the first to react, as his eyes widened with surprise while he exclaimed, "Rgh…Karena?! How did you follow me here?! And why?!"

* * *

 **Yay, extra-long chapter, and it's the twentieth! XD Anyway, just a little message to follow….**

 **There is a slight chance that the next chapter might be a little delayed. Yes, I do have off next week for winter break, and I will see what I can do, but when I wrote the chapter initially, I wanted a lot of things in the chapter and couldn't put it the way I wanted to. Now that I do know, I will get it done as soon as possible, but it might take a while too. I just wanted to let you guys know, since I have a set schedule.**

 **Much better news: the extra story is well underway. I've got the title – Our Ever Twining Fates – and I've got the first of the shorts planned out. It might come out sometime in January so keep your eyes peeled for that!**

 **Alright that's it for news, so I'll see you guys in the next one! ;)**


	21. Overdue Explanations

"K-Karena?! Why in heaven's name did you follow me here?!" Zacharias asked with shock.

"Why would you ask me that when you know very well that I did so because I love you!" Karena replied with concern and anger. "What a fool you were for not knowing what you left behind!"

"And what was that?"

"A distraught and heartbroken woman who was later forced into an engagement to a man she didn't love!"

Upon hearing this, Zacharias' gaze softened before he said, "I am sorry, but you are still a fool as well, for following me blindly to such a place. What if it was far more dangerous than sorcery and witches…?"

"I didn't care. As long as I was with you…I would be happy."

The man, no longer a knight except for in spirit, was silent for a moment before letting out a sigh as he took her in his arms. "Oh what fools we are…" he uttered.

"Fools in love." Karena added with a chuckle as she returned the hug.

"No offence. I love a good reunion…" Maya suddenly spoke up, as she was also there with Nick, Layton, and Luke. "But what is going on here exactly?"

"I believe the two knew each other before entering this village, and Mr. Cantabella here reunited them, in a way." Layton concluded as he turned to the white haired man. "Is that correct?"

"Yes. You are as sharp as ever, Mr. Layton. Mr. Barnham here came to me after Karena's father rejected his request for his daughter's hand, looking for some way to prove himself," the white haired man explained. "And then Miss Edwards followed roughly a year later, when I told her that she could have a better life with him in it."

"And that was after her disappearance, I take it?"

"I see that you are now regaining your memories of Miss Edwards." Arthur Cantabella commented in reply. "Yes. She was in the hospital when I made the proposal, as she had been in a horrible car accident before then."

"Wait, so in what way did you know Karena?" Nick asked the professor.

"She was one of the students in my archaeology class." Layton replied proudly. "Quite a bright young lady, and a Jack of all Trades, as she had classes in a great variety of subjects."

"So, Karena is in your class, and then gets in an accident, possibly running away from the life she never wanted. She is admitted to the hospital, where Mr. Cantabella makes his proposal." Nick explained aloud, trying to get all the facts right so he could have a better understanding. "Karena accepts and signs the contract. She forgets everything, meets Zacharias again, and the two fall in love once more. Is all of this correct?"

"Well, you might be forgetting the fact that Zacharias and Karena fell in love before they were separated." Maya commented.

"Oh…right." Nick said with slight disappointment. "But everyone sort of figured that out already…"

"So now that it's all finished, were your little 'experiment' results to your liking?" Darklaw asked Arthur once the explaining was finished.

"Experiment?" Espella uttered curiously, as the others became puzzled. "What does she mean, father?"

"I only let the medication take its course, as I observed their behavior towards each other." Her father replied. "After all, I was quite curious to see if love would overcome the compression of their memories, and to my surprise, it exceeded my expectations." – he turned to the couple – "How many couples can confidently say they fell in love twice?"

"If you were helping them and wanted them to be together, then how come you allowed Karena to be petrified and taken away from Mr. Barnham?" Luke asked.

"It was my choice to remove her from the picture, because Barnham's opinions on the witches were being influenced by Karena's views of the trials." Darklaw answered before turning to the couple and continuing hesitantly. "My…apologies for doing so and driving you two apart, by the way. If you wish to blame me, I truly deserve it…"

Zacharias became angered upon hearing this, and moved to apprehend the High Inquisitor, but Karena stopped him and said, "You must have had a good reason for this, as too many supposed witches were going free because of me." – her gaze towards the purple haired woman softened – "Therefore I forgive you, as I'm sure Zachary will in due time, and I hope we will soon become good friends, Darklaw."

The purple haired woman blushed. "It's Eve now, actually…"

"As in Eve Belduke?!" Karena became surprised, as Eve nodded. "My condolences for the passing of your father…"

"I had thought that getting back at Mr. Cantabella would make it right again, but I was wrong." She then smiled at Karena, and then Espella. "But I'm okay now. After all, I got my childhood friend back…"

"Hold on. There is still one question that has been burning in my mind." Layton spoke up with intrigue. "Mr. Cantabella, why did you seek Miss Karena and Mr. Barnham out personally, when most of the other villagers came to you as willing volunteers?"

"Karena is the daughter of a very close friend of mine. She's almost like a niece to me, so it's only natural that I wanted to help when her heart broke and she was forced to love another." Arthur replied. "Likewise I met Zacharias when he was young and watched over him for a time until he could take care of himself. I came to him when he had grown and offered him a job in this village."

"My parents…Do they know anything at all about what happened?" Karena questioned further with curiosity and concern.

"They know nothing of the car accident you were in." the former Storyteller answered. "Only that you have run away and have not yet returned."

Karena then became even more concerned and worried, and Zacharias picked up on this, as he turned to her and said, "Do what you feel is right, but please stay with me a while longer should you choose to leave…"

His fiancée was unsure, as she thought of a response before she turned her gaze to Layton and the other visitors.

"Do not worry, Miss Edwards." The Professor told her with a reassuring smile and a tip of his hat. "We haven't planned on leaving this village just yet."

"Yeah, we want to start helping you guys to bring Labyrinthia back up on its feet!" Maya announced with determination.

They then commenced in doing so, as the villagers grew more relaxed and slowly began to remember everything. Most of the knights went back to wearing more comfortable clothing so they could have more movement while rebuilding.

Zacharias followed suit, as he donned a dusty pinkish grey polo shirt which he wore under a light lime green suit jacket that had the sleeves rolled up to above his elbows. He wore lavender slacks that were rolled up to the ankles, and dark brown sandals with silver accents. Around his waist was a brown braided belt with a silver rectangle buckle, on his left wrist was a black cloth band with a silver chain wound around it, and hanging from his neck was a powder and light blue striped tie that was tied and hung loose, along with silver accented shoestring necktie.

As the days went by, more and more of the village was starting to be rebuilt, but it was soon time for Layton, Luke, Nick, and Maya to depart. Karena had chosen to leave with them in order to find her parents and make amends, and Zacharias had no choice but to let her go, despite the fact that he didn't want to.

"Are you absolutely sure you want to do this?" he asked his beloved with concern in his eyes after he had taken her and the others across the lake and within reach of civilization.

"Until I make things right with my parents, I will continue to have this guilt in my heart. You know that more than anyone else." Karena answered before raising her hand to cup his cheek. "Don't worry. I'll be with Mr. Layton, and I'll be sure to keep in touch."

"I will still miss you terribly…"

"And I will miss you, but I must do this." Karena then removed her locket and hung it around Zacharias' neck. "I promise that I will come back as soon as possible Zachary, and I will be coming back to stay, but in return I would like for you to look after my estate."

"Of course Karena." Her fiancé replied in a low, soft, and sad voice. "I love you…"

"And I love you."

The two then shared a passionate farewell kiss, before Karena left his side to follow the Professor and his apprentice back to London to start the search for her parents…


	22. Her Return

Day after day inched by slowly for Zacharias after Karena left. Letters came frequently, telling him of how her search was going, and then how she was doing after being successful in her ventures. He replied to all of them of course, informing her of how the rebuilding and adding to Labyrinthia was going, and the increase of visitors and those who wished to stay and those who wanted to go.

The mail came and went, weeks turned to months, and still there was no mention of Karena's plans to return. Half a year had already passed, and he was starting to believe that she had chosen to stay with her parents.

That's when he remembered her promise, symbolized by the locket that she hung around his neck before leaving. Zacharias was gazing fondly at that very locket, when Constantine started barking erratically while running circles around him.

"Constantine, what's gotten into you?!" he asked with surprise as he followed the pup with his eyes.

His dog then stopped for a split second, before he ran down the path towards…

"Karena…?!" Zacharias uttered, doubting for a moment that she was standing there. But her reassuring smile drew him to her, as he brought her into a tight loving hug.

She returned it, and said softly, "I've returned Zachary…I'm back, and I'm here to stay…"

* * *

 **IMPORTANT MESSAGE! Unfortunately I have changed my mind and decided not to do a sequel in short stories, but a prequel instead. The first chapter is already posted, and it's called The Reason I Left (You). Hope you enjoy it and sorry for the wait!**

 **Also, thanks to Level 5 and Capcom for teaming up to create such an intertaining and inspireing game! Without it, there wouldn't be this story, or my growing passion for Phoenix Wright games (I loved Professor Layton first of course!). But most importantly, thanks to you, my readers! I am glad that I could entertain you with this humble little story, and I thank you for your reviews and follows! I wouldn't have made it here to the last chapter without you!**

 **And so, with that, I'll see you in the next one! ;)**


End file.
